


Arresting Misconceptions

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):**  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master!post:**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Chapter:** Pr0logue  
 **Prompt(s):**  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[**blondebitz**](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/) \- 600x386px  
 **A/N:** A plot bunny provided by [](http://forsaken2003.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://forsaken2003.livejournal.com/)**forsaken2003** \- sorry it's taken so long honey  


* * *

[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=arrestbanner2.jpg)

The gunshot was loud, freezing everyone in place momentarily. Time slowed as he looked down at his hand, the blood like a scarlet ribbon as it slipped through his fingers. His gaze went around the room – a prayer for help? A final look at his surroundings? Impossible to tell, and no longer a priority as he slowly went over, falling to the ground in a graceless slump. Eyelids flickering, head turned towards the door where thunderous noise translated into heavy footsteps, he wondered who had turned the lights off so suddenly?

* * *

[O1NE](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34492.html)

* * *


	2. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** The beautiful [](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/profile)[**whichclothes**](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/) \- any mess-ups are my after-play!  
 **Master!post:**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Chapter:** o1ne  
 **Prompt(s):**  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/)**blondebitz** \- 600x386px  


* * *

[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=arrestbanner2.jpg)

 

“I don't know who the fuck you think you are _'Alex'_ but you **will** do as you're told. Or are you wanting a few of us to visit Danny in hospital? You can't be there all the time, and it would be a real shame if Danny were to suffer a fatal relapse.”

Struggling against Liam's hold, Xander finally gave up and slumped against the bathroom wall. The big thug was right, there was no way he wanted any member of the Dark Angels visiting Danny in hospital. He was still very weak, the beating he'd received from the SunnyDale Crew for pushing drugs in their space almost killing him.

“Well? You gonna play nice or do I tell Gunn that you're not feeling too amicable to his more than generous offer to let you work off the product and profit Danny lost?”

“Fuck off Liam. It wasn't Danny's fault and you know it.” Xander sighed deeply. “But yeah, I'll do it. Just enough to pay off Danny's debt and then I'm free and clear, right?”

“Yeah, Alex. Just enough.” Laughing inwardly, Liam shook his head. There was no way Xander was getting out of the Dark Angels once he was in but that was the kid's lookout. Liam just did what Gunn told him to do. Jerking his head at Wes and Groo to make them leave, he turned back to Harris. His eyes flicked up and down the teenager, taking in the lean swimmer's body, then back up to the generous mouth, smooth tanned skin and normally laughing eyes. Turning his head to be sure that Groo and Wes had obeyed him, he stepped up close to Xander and got in his face. “Of course, if you wanted to work it off some other way....” He stroked the tanned cheek gently, eyes locked on the tightly pursed mouth. Just one taste....

“How many different times and ways can I say fuck off Liam? I'm with Danny and I'm certainly not interested in 'downsizing' to you.”

Angrily shoving Xander back so hard his head slammed against the wall, Liam sneered at him before turning and walking out of the bathroom. There was time, there was plenty of time.

Sliding down the wall to his haunches, Xander dropped his head into his hands. Shit, Danny being in the hospital was hard enough to deal with. The fact was, their relationship had been on the outs, Xander finally realising that Danny was never going to leave the Dark Angels, never going to give up the money and the cred the selling of drugs brought him. He wasn't interested in having a drug-pusher for a boyfriend – he'd lost his sister Tara to drugs two years ago and had vowed to stay away from them ever since. His parents had never recovered from Tara's death – his father sliding into a bottle and his mother turning into some weird Stepford Wife with a perfect-looking house, looking like the perfect housewife, but there was nothing inside any longer and she barely recognised Xander when he bumped into her. He'd been off school for a year while all of that had been going on, making him 18 already although sometimes he felt a lot older.

Liam had been after his ass for years, since before he came out openly as gay. Xander fought back a shudder of distaste. Liam was your typical ex-jock bully. Kicked off the football team for selling steroids to his team-members, Liam had thrown himself wholeheartedly into being the enforcer for the Dark Angels, delighting in dishing out pain and torture to anyone who got in their way.

Taking deep breaths to hold back the tears, Xander resolved to do something about the shitty situation he was in. There was no way in hell he was getting stuck in the Dark Angels for the rest of his life. He wasn't as stupid as Liam seemed to think – he knew there was no “end” to his debt. And there was no way he was going to be pushing their shit at people for the rest of what would no doubt be a short life – whatever he had to do to stop them, he'd do.

* * *

“Freeze scumbag, get your hands up!”

“Fuck off, he's just a homeless dude!! I wasn't doing nothing - “

“He's not a homeless dude. It's your lucky day – you were about to attack an undercover detective. Now get your hands up.”

Well shit, there went his undercover profile. When would they stop letting rookies anywhere near undercover operations? Scowling and cursing, Spike leapt up from his pile of blankets, tackling the gangbanger to the ground. Possibly he used more force than was absolutely necessary, but he was pissed off: he'd been undercover as a homeless guy for over two months, he stank to high heaven, he hadn't had a decent coffee in days, his hair was growing out in revoltingly dark roots, and now this numbnuts had given him up for nothing but one pathetic gangbanger. Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

Walking into the squad room, Spike ignored the exclamations of disgust as his smell reached various people as he walked over to his desk. Throwing his woollen hat and fingerless gloves down, he tugged open a drawer and prepared to enter his report onto the decrepit computer he'd been assigned when he moved here from Cleveland. He was a typical two-finger typist so it was going to take him some time, which pissed him off even more – it was hardly worth the paper or ink for one measly gangbanger.

“Yo Jeffers!” Hearing his name, he looked up. “Captain wants you.” Nodding in acknowledgement, he headed towards the Captain's office, hoping the purpose of him being called in was to tell him he could have two months paid leave and go somewhere hot, sunny and _clean_ at the department's expense. He knocked on the door and stuck his head round it and said “Yeah Captain?”

“Come in and close the door behind you.” Doing as he was told, Spike dropped into the nearest chair, looking curiously at the man sitting next to the Captain. Rayne was sat at his desk, the ever-present cup of tea in his hand. “Jeffers, this is Rupert Giles, a dear friend of mine originally from merry old England.” Spike nodded in greeting, receiving a curt nod in response. Looking him over scathingly, Giles turned back to Rayne.

“Is he _really_ the best you have Ethan? For God's sake, he'll never fit in – just look at him.”

“Rupert, Jeffers is the best. If anyone can deal with this problem you have, it's him.”

“Sir, am I allowed to ask what this is about? I've only just came in from the Street Op so could really do with a nice hot shower, some food and some sleep.” This Giles character was getting on his nerves, and Spike found himself wondering whether he wanted anything to do with his “problem”.

“I'm sorry, Jeffers, I heard what happened. Believe me, the rookie will be severely reprimanded. But to be frank, I need you back out undercover pretty smartish.”

“But sir - “

“Ethan, I really don't think - “

“Besides, William, you're the only one who looks young enough!” As an argument, it effectively shut up Giles and Spike struggled to come up with a counter-argument since he had no idea what the assignment actually was. There was, however, little doubt that Spike looked much younger than his 23 years and **way** younger than most of his comrades in the squad-room. But still -

“Sir, I'd really like to know what it is I'm signing up for.”

Well aware that he had piqued William's interest, Rayne took his Dictaphone out from his drawer. “This came through to me from the desk sergeant _before_ Rupert came to see me.”

> > _”Um, hey, yeah. Look, who would I talk to about informing on someone?” The voice was undoubtedly young, perhaps late teens, and the kid sounded desperate._
>> 
>> _“You can talk to me if you like son, I'm the desk sergeant.” The voice of the desk sergeant was crisp and brusque but not unkind._
>> 
>> _“No, I can't talk to you. I mean, no offence but you might be in their pay, you know? Cos they have boasted umpteen times about how they never get busted because they've got a cop in their back pocket, and wouldn't it just be my luck if I called to turn them in and got through to their tame police-dick, you know?”_
>> 
>> _“Excuse me son?!”_
>> 
>> _“Look, can I speak to someone kinda high up – a lieutenant or something like that? Cos yeah, somehow I don't think they could afford someone high up – they don't make _that__ much money from this stuff. Well I didn't think they did anyway.”
>> 
>> “Son, can I get a name?”
>> 
>> “Heck no, I wasn't born yesterday despite what people might think. Can't you just put me through to someone – anyone? Or look, you know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea – I mean, try to do your civic duty and you can't even get - “
>> 
>> “Hey Lombard, let me through.”
>> 
>> “Captain Rayne, sir. I have a caller who wants to speak to someone high up – said something about dirty cops.”
>> 
>> “I'll take it Lombard – put them through to my office.”  
> 

Rayne clicked off the Dictaphone and turned to William.

“I can't let you hear anymore until you decide whether you're in or out William. Suffice it to say we're talking drugs and dirty cops – now you can see why I need my best man on it.”

Thinking about the desperation in the young voice, and putting it together with Giles's persona, Spike figured this involved a school. A school, drugs and dirty cops. Oh yeah, he was in.

* * *

[T2WO](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/35394.html)

* * *


	3. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** [](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/profile)[**whichclothes**](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/) \- all mess ups are mine!  
 **Prompt(s):**  
 **Master:**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Chapter :** 2/  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[**blondebitz**](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/) \- 600x386px

* * *

[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=arrestbanner2.jpg)

He must have really pissed Giles off in their short meeting. Looking around at the group of students he was meant to initially mingle with, Spike felt his lip curl. Bad enough that he had to go back to school – something the guys would never let him live down if they heard about it – but to be stuck with the emos and the goths because they were the closest thing to punk that Giles could find and seemed suited to Detective Jeffers somehow – yeah, the piss-taking would go on for months and months.

Flipping his lighter, he lit the roll up cigarette he held in his mouth, holding the smoke in his chest before exhaling in a long stream. It was gonna be a long long day.

* * *

The new kid was kinda hot. And okay, maybe he had a type cos this guy looked a lot like Oz but not. He was shorter than Xander, so under six foot. Bleached blond hair cut short and arranged into spikes all over his head. He was sitting next to Xander – wasn't the alphabet a wonderful thing? - but Xander hadn't caught a good glimpse at his face so couldn't tell what colour his eyes were. Very sharp cheekbones that had Xander's fingers itching to stroke over them, covered by milk white, silky looking skin and even from just his profile his mouth was extraordinary – dark pink and pouting, a sneer marring its perfection as he listened to Mr Wyndham-Pryce outline the chemistry assessment they were going to be taking next semester.

“Lab partners will be assigned alphabetically so I suggest you all turn to the person sitting next to you – your grade could well depend on them.” Mr Wyndham-Pryce bustled about at the front of the class, giving the new lab partners an opportunity to introduce themselves. Xander turned towards his classmate, pleased to finally have an chance to see the guy face-to-face. He almost gasped out loud, the diamond-bright blue eyes stunning in the pale white face.

“Hi, I'm Xander. I'll be your lab-partner this year and hopefully trying hard not to drag down your grade.”

“Will.”

“Will?”

“Yep.”

“Right, ok. So – you've transferred in midway through the year then?”

“Yep.”

“How are you finding it?” Spike shrugged. “Not much for talking?” A slight roll of the eyes was the only response. “See, now me? I babble. A lot. Especially when I'm nervous – my sister used to say that breathing was optional for me and that I must have gills or something because sometimes I could just keep talking and talking when most other people would have shut up.”

“Pet?”

“Huh?”

“Are you using your gills now?” Xander blushed a deep red, realising that yes, he was babbling and no doubt convincing his new lab-partner that he was a complete moron. The last thing he needed was to get involved with someone – Danny was only just out of hospital, the Dark Angels had started pressuring him to fulfil his end of the bargain, and he wasn't sure his contingency plan was going to work out. He really needed a crush on someone right now like a hole in the head.

“Sorry.” Then Will smiled. It wasn't a big smile – a twist of the lips, a hint of teeth so that his slightly crooked canine was visible, looking slightly like a fang. But the change it made to his face – God. Xander accepted that maybe, just maybe it was too late to be thinking it wasn't the time for a crush.

“No need to be sorry – in fact, I'm kinda impressed. Makes me wonder what else you can do without breathing.” Was he flirting with him? Meeting those blue eyes, Xander wondered whether Will was just one of those people who used double entendres in every conversation, or whether he really was flirting with him.

“Erm – well, that kinda depends.”

“On what luv?”

“On whether something's worth not breathing for.” Time froze as they looked each other in the eye, both realising they were on the cusp of blatantly expressing interest, unsure whether the timing was right or whether the other was playing or for real.

“And how would someone go about making it worthwhile – or is there already someone doing that? Who's the lucky girl?”

“No lucky girl. There was a lucky guy but we kinda broke up. What about you? Leave anyone broken-hearted behind or did you bring them with you?” As a fishing expedition it was kinda lame, but Xander found himself waiting with bated breath for the answer.

“Nah, no broken hearted boys left behind. Fresh start means I'm free as a bird.” They faced each other, the rest of the classroom fading as they concentrated on their conversation.

“So your folks move here for a fresh start?”

“S'just me. Emancipated minor. Had an accident that put me out of commission for a couple of years, hence being a little bit older than everyone else here.”

“Wow, that must have been some accident. I hope you're all right now?” Concerned, Xander unconsciously reached out and put his hand on Will's arm. Will looked down at it, the brown of Xander's skin looking even darker against the paleness of Will's. “Oh sorry!” Xander blushed and went to pull his hand back, but Will slapped his own hand on top of it, holding it in place.

“S'ok. Surprised – you're really warm.”

“Yeah, I always seem to burn hotter than everyone else. Can be a real bitch trying to cool off to get to sleep.”

“Hotter? Yeah I'd agree with that. 'm always cold.” Xander blushed even harder, although he gave Will points for not making an obvious joke about Xander being able to heat him up. He looked down at their hands, Will's long slender fingers pressed against the back of his hand, no longer holding his hand in place just _resting_ there. He found himself thinking their hands looked good together then wondered what their bodies would look like if -

Jerking his hand back, Xander turned towards the front, avoiding Will's concerned look.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just realised we've only just met and we're practically holding hands you know? I mean, I don't know how fast things go where you come from but that's a bit forward for here. Not that being forward is a bad thing, cos it can get you where you want to go – well generally where you want to go, because getting forward with me isn't going to lead where you think it might lead, or not right away anyway cos I'm just not like that. And what does being forward mean? I mean, I know being backward is like taking the short bus to school and all that, but who decided being forward meant - “

“Xander!” The babble dried up, and he looked up from the desk and met Will's gaze. “Wasn't trying to get too forward. Got all the time in the world, pet, I'm not in any rush.” Reassured for some reason, Xander relaxed.

“If you could drag yourself away from your private conversations, it's time to hand out your syllabus for the new semester. I do hope you all appreciate how much hard work you're going to have to undertake – an education is too important to waste.” Xander slid one more glance at Will, then looked towards the front of the class, trying to at least pretend that he was paying attention to Mr Wyndham-Pryce as he twittered on rather than trying to identify Will's aftershave.

* * *

Will took a deep breath as Xander turned away to pay attention to the teacher. What the hell did he think he was playing at? The kid – and he _was_ a kid – was not even 18 years old and he had Will flirting like some callow youth! And that wasn't even the worst part of it – he was here to do a job: get himself accepted by the Dark Angels and take them down from the inside. **Not** getting inside the tight jeans of someone who was jail-bait. Ok, so the kid was a looker – nicely tanned without looking like he baked himself in the sun; bright white teeth shown by a killer smile; and those eyes – God, Will had almost stopped breathing when he met the kid's hazel eyes. Yeah, he'd looked when he first walked into the classroom and been told to sit next to Alexander Harris. And yeah, he'd liked what he'd seen – very tall judging by how much he had to slump over the desk, broad in the shoulders without being overly bulky. And yeah, the kid was sort of his type – looked enough like Will's ex Riley as in the same upfront look to him. What you see is what you get and all that. But that was no excuse for taking his mind off his purpose here for even a moment.

Sighing, he tried not to turn and look at Xander. He was such a ponce – holding onto the boy's hand like that. If he'd been alone he would have planted his face in the desk and bounced himself off it a few times, tried to knock some sense into his thick skull. Unable to resist, his eyes drifted to the left and he couldn't hold back a smile as he caught Xander doing the same thing. The boy ducked his head and blushed crimson, and Will fought not to smile even more - all that blood rushing into his face time and again, made Will wonder what else would make him blush.

Fuck it – Rayne had told him to blend in. What better way to do that than to try and make friends? Nothing said it had to go any further – he was a grown man, more than capable of resisting the temptations of a kid still in his teens. Checking the front, he noticed Wyndham-Pryce was writing on the board, and taking the opportunity that was presented to him he turned to Xander.

“Anywhere good to get a coffee after class?”

“Um – yeah, sure. There's the cafeteria or we could hit the Starbucks just off the school grounds. Assuming that was a we and not just a request for directions to the best place to have coffee. Because I wouldn't want to impose if you were just asking for directions, because hey, new in town you might not know the places to go and the places to avoid, which is understandable because - “

“Was an invitation.”

“Oh. Right then – um, yeah. Starbucks won't have as many kids around – probably easier to talk?”

“Sounds good pet – after class, yeah?” Xander beamed at him and nodded; Will grinned back before turning once more to the front where Wyndham-Pryce was practically hyperventilating with joy as he announced the homework schedule. Huh, good job Will didn't actually have to do the homework – there was no way in hell he would be able to understand it, let alone try to do it – that was what tech support was for. Although maybe Xander could help him with his homework? And there he was again, acting like a soppy kid – Rayne would yank him out of here by the short and curlies if he didn't sort himself out. Maybe he should talk to Xander – explain how he wasn't looking for a relationship or anything like that? Although that might be a bit presumptuous – he had no idea if Xander was looking for a relationship. For all he knew, the kid could just be flirting and not mean anything by it – how old were kids before they were getting physical nowadays?! Although nothing was gonna happen til he knew for sure how old the kid was – no way he wanted to get into a mess with an under-age kid. Inwardly shaking his head, Will tried to concentrate on Wyndham-Pryce and put the problem of him and Xander out of his mind.

* * *

The rest of the lesson passed without incident and Xander led them out of the classroom, happily chattering away about homework schedules and his previous experience with a tutor that had gone badly wrong. As they reached a side entrance and turned to head out of the school grounds, Will was knocked backwards.

“OI! Watch where ya going ya big lug!”

“Who you calling a lug you fuckin' pipsqueak?”

“Liam!” Turning quickly, Xander grabbed Will by the arm and tried to pull him to one side. “Look, Liam, we're sorry, we weren't looking where we were going. Will, let's just go okay?”

“You aren't going anywhere Alex – remember our little chat?” Looming over Xander, Liam ignored the short blond.

“Liam - “

“Who ya calling a fuckin' pipsqueak?”

“What?”

“I said, who ya calling a pipsqueak - Sasquatch!”

“Who the hell -”

“LIAM!” Gunn's voice cracked out loudly and the tableau froze automatically. “What's going on?”

“This little bastard -” Liam began, ready to complain long and loud, until Gunn sliced his hand through the air, cutting him off.

“Well? You messing with the Dark Angels Blondie Man?”

“I ain't messing with anyone. Your boy walked into me - “

“I'm not anyone's boy!” Liam protested, but Will continued as though he hadn't spoken.

“ - I was just heading out for coffee. Not interested in any trouble.”

“What's your name?”

“Jeffers – why?”

“Oh man, Liam, you messed with the wrong dude!!! Jeffers – we been looking for ya!! Got the word from our man in Cleveland to expect you to be heading this way, and we are _so_ ready to do business. Gunn's the name – the Dark Angels are my crew.” Xander's gaze slid from Gunn to Will, ice flowing into his veins as he stiffened and let his hand drop from Will's arm.

“Who's your man in Cleveland? – I don't take the word of just anyone.”

“Goes by the name of Santos. Told us to look out for Spike the Englishman, told us you were a good man to know to move some quality stuff.”

“Santos, huh? Yeah, he's a good man in a pinch. And I may have heard a little summat about the Dark Angels, might be interested in doing some business. Maybe. Where can I find ya – later?”

“Oh Alex can bring you by, can't you Alex? We need to have a chat ourselves, don't we _Alex_?” Will – no _Spike_ \- looked confused, a frown creasing his brow as he realised Gunn meant Xander. For a moment, Xander was sure he saw disappointment in the blond man's eyes before a shutter seemed to fall over them and he turned back towards Gunn.

“Right you are – will see ya later.” Gunn nodded, and knocking Liam on the shoulder set the man off towards the entrance. As soon as they disappeared into the building, Will turned to Xander.

“What was all that about – you working for the Dark Angels?” His tone was accusatory, and Xander felt his hackles rise.

“I guess I could ask you the same thing. Look, Will – sorry, _Spike_ , I don't think I'm going to be able to make coffee after all. I'll give you directions for getting to the Dark Angels clubhouse – wouldn't want you to miss out on your _business_ now would we?!”

“Oi! What the hell’s eating you all of a sudden?”

“Nothing. Just – forget it. Look, I really do need to go. I can meet you back here around five and take you to the Dark Angels clubhouse, ok?” Without giving Spike a chance to respond, Xander turned and jogged off in the direction of his bike fighting to hold back tears. What was it about him that all he seemed to attract were drug dealers?  


* * *

[TH3REE](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/36124.html)

* * *

  



	4. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** From this chapter, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):**  
 **Chapter :** 3/  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[**blondebitz**](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/) \- 600x386px  
 **A/N :** Apologies to [](http://forsaken2003.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://forsaken2003.livejournal.com/)**forsaken2003** \- this really didn't want to be written!! To top it all off, I finally managed to do this chapter and my laptop died, swallowing what my muse had coughed up. This is the rewrite – hopefully it's not too bad! *smooches*  


* * *

  


[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=arrestbanner2.jpg)

Spike checked in with his handler, then settled down on the sofa to read the files he had on the Dark Angels. Surprisingly (or not), the biggest file belonged to Liam. It was full of assault charges (most of them dropped) – from aggravated downwards which was surprising in a guy only just turning eighteen; one restraining order from a man called Jonathan, and various annotations that linked him to drug dealing on an organised but small scale. Gunn's file was a lot smaller, mainly supposition, but definite indications that he ran the Dark Angels with precision and an iron fist. There were a few more members – one called Wes who was the son of their chemistry teacher; Groo, Lindsey, Danny and Larry. Flipping through their files, he came to a stop when a name in Danny's file caught his attention. Listed as next of kin was one Alexander Harris – could this be the lucky guy who Xander had recently broken up with? Paying more attention, Spike saw that Danny had only recently been released from hospital after suffering a pretty severe beat down. He wondered whether it had been at the hands of the Dark Angels, but another annotation stated that the officer who attended Daniel Osbourne at the hospital thought the beating might be the result of straying into a rival gang's territory.

Spike sighed – so much for first impressions. Xander was involved with the Dark Angels, all the way down to his choice in partners so his reaction to Spike possibly joining the gang seemed a little off. Shrugging, Spike flicked through the files, pretending he wasn't hoping to find a file on Xander. No luck though – did that mean that he _wasn't_ knee deep into club business? Mentally slapping himself around the face, Spike threw the files to one side. He should be concentrating on the opportunity that had presented itself, not trying to figure out if the boy who got his motor running was the one he met in class, or the one who was working with the Dark Angels. The two didn't mesh and in spite of himself, Spike was intrigued. Shaking his head, he checked his watch and realised it was time to meet Xander for the trip to the Angel's clubhouse. He put all of the files away carefully, shrugged into his leather duster and set off for the school. Maybe the more time he spent with the boy, the better he would understand him....

* * *

Rolling over in his darkened bedroom, Xander squinted at his alarm clock. He had flung himself onto his bed when he got home, crying himself to sleep. He knew it wasn't all about Will – no, Spike – some of it was to do with Danny, and a large chunk of it was fear about having to deal with Gunn and the Angels – but the whole thing with Spike hadn't helped. How he could have opened himself up so quickly was a shock to him – it had taken Danny a good six months to even register on his radar, let alone get a date. Now Spike had slipped under his guard in what, a couple of hours?

“Shit!” It was after 4.00 p.m and he knew he had no time left. He had to meet Spike at the school and go into the Angel's den – he could only hope he made it out again in one piece.

* * *

“It's up here, on Crawford Street.” Those were the first words Xander had spoken to him since they met up outside the school and Spike scowled. It had not been the most comfortable walk, the silence practically twanging between them, and Spike had been on the verge of saying something, _anything_ to break it.

“Their clubhouse is a friggin' mansion?!” Xander looked over at Spike and grinned.

“Oh yeah, no delusions of grandeur for these guys!” Spike grinned back, the smile on the boy's face making him feel lighter for no reason that he could think of.

“Does Gunn make Liam use the servant's entrance?!”

“I wish – he _should_ make him use a dog door or something!”

“You got summat against Liam??” The smile fell from Xander's face, and Spike regretted his question.

“Not exactly.” Xander's feet were dragging, their pace slowing the closer they came to the imposing house.

“Hey, if you don't wanna tell me, s'it's cool. Your business, yeah?”

“No – it's not that. It's just - “ His words trailed off, and Spike turned to look at the boy. Xander was bright red in the face, obviously embarrassed, and Spike managed to put two and two together.

“He got a bit of a yen for you, has he?” Xander nodded, head down and refusing to meet Spike's gaze. Spike suddenly recalled the restraining order that had been in Liam's file. “He pushing?”

“What does it matter to you? I mean, I wouldn't have thought you'd care one way or the other – isn't it all about getting yourself in with the Angels?”

“Just asking. He doesn't strike me as the type to take no for an answer, an' to be honest comes across as a bit of an arsehole.” Xander didn't seem to realise he was nodding along with Spike as he spoke, so he pushed his advantage. “If you like, I can tell him hands off.”

“What?”

“Well, Gunn needs me a helluva lot more than I need him. I can tell Liam to fuck off out of it if you like.”

“Why would you do that for me?? You barely know me. And I thought you wanted to get in with them – why would you risk something like that?” Spike shrugged, uncomfortably aware that he had no good reason for what he was saying. It was just the idea that Liam was harassing Xander didn't sit well with him. He didn't like what he seen of the other teenager, thought he was a major bully judging by his arrest jacket and his behaviour, and it made him feel _antsy_ the thought of Xander having to put up with that. The fact that Rayne would have his arse if he found out that he was queering his unexpectedly easy path into the Angels for the sake of a – what, crush? - didn't make Spike want to rescind his offer.

“Don't take kindly to bullies. The offer's there – make of it what you will.” They stared at each other for a few moments, frank admiration in both sets of eyes, before the sound of a door slamming reminded them where they were. And why.

“This is it. They don't have a special knock or anything like that so I guess we can just walk in if you're ready?”

“Ready as I'll ever be, pet.”

* * *

The meet and greet with the Dark Angels went pretty much how Spike had expected it to. Gunn was in his element, taking Spike into what used to be a huge dining room and sitting down with him to explain the basics of how the operation ran.

“I like to keep it simple, man, easy in, easy out. My crew run the South side of Sunnydale – we supply the High School and the local college, as well as the clubs over on this side. Another crew runs the North side – they're not as organised as we are, and have nowhere near the size operation but we're not interested in their area. We got the best bits of the town and ain't had no problem keeping it.”

“What you sellin'?”

“Some snow and some rocks. Main money-spinner is Essence though, man. If we could get ourselves a decent pipeline that could be _mighty_ profitable for us and our supplier, know what I'm sayin'?”

“Yeah, I get you. Surprised rocks not moving faster – woulda thought this college lot would appreciate being able to work all day, party all night. How much has it been stepped on?”

“No more than two or three times. It sells, but our supplier charges us so much it's almost not worth it. Again, get a decent price and we'll welcome you with open arms.”

“Right. So when do I get to see one of your guys in action then? Before I start getting my hands dirty, I wanna see if you lot are up to the job.” Casually, Spike looked around the room, seeing Xander through a doorway huddled miserably in a chair, obviously trying to keep his head down. “An' I'll be needing a dogsbody – one of your'n to do my running for me if you catch my drift.”

Gunn looked confused, then his face cleared and he smiled.

“Got some prime females who like hanging with the Angels – you didn't get a chance to meet them but as soon as business is concluded that can be sorted out. There's Darla and Drusilla – neither of them are attached to anyone in particular if that's your bag....”

“Nah, my taste doesn't run to bints. More trouble than they're worth if you ask me. What about your boy, Alex??”

“Alex? Man, I don't know. I think Liam has a bit of a -”

“Then he's definitely the one I want. Your Liam needs to learn a few manners – he shouldn't be trying to bust heads when he doesn't know who he's taking on. Could bring you some attention that you don't need, man. I'm not looking to come under scrutiny.” Gunn thought about it, then quickly nodded and inwardly Spike gave a sigh of relief. He knew it wasn't quite that simple. Gunn was probably thinking he could afford to lose a lower level Angel if Spike wasn't up to it. And if he was? Well Spike wasn't wrong – Liam's bullyboy actions had already brought the Angels to police attention. Gunn needed to slap that down and quickly if he wanted to remain low-key.

“Okay, man, a gesture of good faith – I'll sweeten the deal with Alex. Not sure what everybody sees in him – I mean, yeah, nice smile but the kid barely says a word! Got no personality that I can see.”

“A quiet one is he?? Been workin' for you long?”

“Nah, he's sorta come to us by way of introduction from a friend of his – chance came up to join the Angels and he jumped at it. We're the best crew around, Jeffers – if you're looking to make money while you're in Sunnydale, we are your best bet.” Spike took in the information, trying to figure out what it meant. Alex hadn't _seemed_ to be that eager to be part of the Angels, but maybe he just wanted to get away from Liam? And if he'd only just got involved, then maybe - “......Saturday would be a good time.”

“What?? Sorry, was trying to figure out my best contacts in my head. What were you saying?”

“I was saying Saturday is one of the big keggers over at the college – a good opportunity to see some of my guys in action, bring some of your stuff and show me what you got, you know what I'm saying?”

“An' since Saturday is only two days away, a good way of seeing how I work under pressure and what I can scare up, yeah? Nice neat little test.” Gunn smiled, not even trying to hide his ulterior motives. “Fine, yeah, Saturday sounds good. So, do I get to see the rest of your little clubhouse? Wasn't expecting a mansion, man, but like what it says about you and your crew.” And it would be extremely handy if he could get a look around the place, see entrances and exits in case a raid was needed.

“Sure thing, man. Busy is over – it's time to have a little party, relax a little.” Standing up, Gunn clapped Spike on the back, leading him to the double doorway. As Gunn went through, Spike turned to the left to see if Xander was still around.

“Well hello there, lover. And who might you be looking for?” A petite blonde stepped into Spike's way, a flirty smile on her face as she looked him up and down.

“Sorry, luv, you're not my type – not that you aren't pretty an' all that.”

“You might be surprised – between us, Dru and I tend to be _everyone's_ type.”

“You're kinda missing some essential bits and pieces for you to get me going, if you get me.” For a moment, the blonde (obviously the Darla Gunn mentioned earlier) looked confused, then comprehension dawned.

“Goddammit, Gunn, when are you going to bring us some fresh meat that actually _likes_ pussy?! Dru and I are going to have to start finding our own men....”

“Come on, girl, you know I'll take care of you. You and Dru are my girls – am I not _always_ available to take care of your needs?! Come and give Gunn some sugar....” While Gunn wrapped Darla in his arms and proceeded to muffle her complaints with his mouth and kiss her into silence, Spike turned in the other direction trying to find Xander. The smile slipped from his face as he saw Xander pinned to a wall by none other then Liam, one meaty hand wrapped in Xander's hair as Liam forced the boy's head back and forced him to look up into Liam's eyes. Mentally rubbing his hands together with glee – Spike was looking forward to telling the great pouf that Xander belonged to him, Gunn's orders - he stalked over, an evil smile crossing his face.  


* * *

[F4OUR](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/40102.html)

* * *


	5. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #070 : Protection  
 **Chapter :** 4  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[**blondebitz**](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/) \- 600x386px  
 **A/N :** HIghlight for warnings:  Assault - chapter includes a short section of assault, please be aware if this is a trigger for you  


* * *

  
[ ](http://img529.imageshack.us/i/arrestbanner2.jpg/)

“About time you turned up – I was starting to think you were avoiding me Alex.” Xander groaned as he heard Liam's voice. He had known as soon as he stepped through the door with Spike and seen Groo race up the stairs that Liam would be around to bug his ass shortly. Mentally banging his head against the wall, he refused to look up, staring at the door in front of him. “Still playing hard to get?”

“I'm not playing Liam, I'm just not interested – okay??!” Damn, there went his plan to just ignore Liam in the hopes that he would go away. He had such a big mouth – anyone else would have learned by now that talking back caused nothing but trouble.

“Tsk tsk, Alex, you're really pushing this too far. Anyone would think you're _really_ not interested in me.” Rolling his eyes at Liam's thick skin, Xander slumped down further in his seat.

“HEY!”Xander yelled as Liam grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and yanked him out of the chair, slamming him into the wall behind them. He struggled, trying to push Liam backwards, but the other man was broader, larger and had more muscles than he did and his struggles proved futile. With a sigh he went limp, waiting to see what Liam would do next.

Liam stepped closer, pushing his body into Xander's and grinding his hips against the man's stomach. For a moment, Xander thought he was going to throw up – the last thing he wanted now or ever was for Liam to be rubbing his erection against him – it was gross in the extreme and he wondered whether vomiting would stop the bully or just turn him on even more? He gasped as one meaty hand yanked at his hair, pulling his head back and forcing Xander to meet Liam's eyes.

“We both know you're interested Alex, so you might as well stop pretending. Let's stop playing games shall we? I'm a far better prospect for you than Danny ever was, and I can keep you safer. You wouldn't believe the things that can go wrong if you don't play nice with me....”

“Speaking of playing nice, wanna do me a favour and get your hands off my boy?” The sarcastic voice came from the side, and Xander exhaled a moan of relief as he realised Spike was there although he would most definitely be having words with the other man for calling him 'boy'.

“Your boy?? I think you're overstepping yourself _little man_. Now why don't you get lost and stop interfering in things your tiny brain couldn't hope to understand, hmm?” Liam didn't even turn in Spike's direction, all of his attention on Xander. Which was why he didn't see Spike lift his hand and dish out a hefty slap that bounced off the back of Liam's head and knocked his face briefly into the wall.

“This 'little man' could 'ave you for breakfast if I hadn't decided to give up junk food. Now don't make me say it again, Peaches – get your greasy bastard hands off my boy.” Cursing, Liam shoved Xander to one side whilst rubbing his forehead where a bright red mark was coming up.

“You're so gonna regret that. When I tell Gunn - “

“Whodyathink told me I could have the boy?? Guess you're not as special as you thought, Liam, or maybe not the way you _wanna_ be special. Now, why don't you run along before I'm forced to teach you some manners, alright?? I wouldn't object to it but I really don't wanna get your blood all over me tee-shirt – it's a favourite of mine, see?” Spike stood still, thumbs stuck through the belt loops of his jeans, hips thrust forward as he stood there, appearing more than ready for whatever Liam might want to throw at him.

With a roar, Liam dove towards Spike using his greater weight to force the other man back into the wall. Plaster cracked at the impact, white dust falling onto both of them as Liam lifted Spike off his feet and rammed him further into the wall. Grinning like a complete lunatic, Spike chopped down on Liam's ears with the sides of his hands, landing solidly on his feet when Liam let him go. Planting his knee squarely in Liam's groin, he took a handful of the short spiked hair and yanked Liam's head back, headbutting him casually before shoving him to one side. Wiping his hands on his tee-shirt, he turned to Xander, barely sparing a glance at Liam who had hit the floor, spluttering, groaning and clutching his crotch.

“Ready to go?”

“I – err, Gunn wanted me to - “

“Gunn says you're working for me, alright? Oh bloody hell, I told him I didn't want to get blood on me tee-shirt!” With a scowl, Spike turned round and glared at Liam who was still writhing around on the floor. “Bugger it, I'm pissed off now.” Spike stomped out of the door, barely glancing behind him as he strode off down the street. Stunned, Xander took two or three looks back at Liam sprawled on the floor, determined to memorise the moment, before scrambling into his jacket and chasing Spike out of the house and down the street.

* * *

“I don't know what you expect in the way of gratitude but this isn't the way to make me put out. I was handling it.”

“That was you handling it, was it mate?? Looked to me like Liam was handling you.” Rolling a cigarette as he strode down the street, Spike sighed inwardly with frustration. The boy made no sense to him, not in the slightest. He hadn't stepped in because he wanted Xander to give him anything, but a small part of him would have liked the boy to see him as a bit of a hero. But Spike guessed that would have made Xander feel like the damsel in distress and he couldn't help but snigger at the sudden imagery he had of Xander in a giant white bra and Hawaiian skirt, hand to forehead, screaming 'Help help' like Penelope Pitstop. Cursing the bizarre tangents his brain had a tendency to go off on, Spike turned as Xander half skipped, half ran to keep up with him.

“Okay, so I'm not so good at the physical stuff – well, not that physical stuff, more a lover than a fighter. Not that you need to know that because, none of your business and we've already had the conversation about where this isn't going to be leading buddy!! So, yeah, thanks for that but – what was I saying?”

“I'm really not sure mate. Look, I got some people I need to talk to before this thing on Saturday. You alright walking home from here?” Gesturing around them, Spike looked up at Xander.

“I can walk myself home thank you very much – I'm not a _girl_!”

“I **meant** in case Liam decides to follow you, but if you're sure mate....”

“Oh. Right, sorry. Yeah, no, this is cool. Not far from here. I have a hospital appointment tomorrow so not gonna be at school. What time is whatever this thing is on Saturday?”

“Evening kegger. Meet you at your place, yeah?” Nodding, Xander turned down towards his street. Spike thought the boy seemed strangely reluctant to leave, hovering in one place as he hopped from foot to foot. “What?”

“You know where I live?” Spike smirked.

“No but I guess you're going to tell me.”

“Beaumont Street but it'd probably be better if I meet you at the school. My parents can be a bit – well, weird.” Nodding, Spike waited for the boy to take off, inhaling roughly at his cigarette as Xander continued to stand there.

“You could always come over to mine.” Xander's head flew up and their eyes met. For a moment, Spike wondered if he trusted himself to have the boy round to his apartment. The temptation was strong, extremely strong, and he had to shake himself to avoid pushing too hard. Added to which, it was more than likely that his handler would be around – there would have to be a delivery of some drugs he could sell which was going to cause a huge mound of paperwork and no doubt an escort when it was delivered. Spike sighed, then said “Actually, yeah, the school is fine. Around 6.30 sound okay?”

Xander nodded then took a hesitant step forward. Before Spike could react, the boy leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his cheek, saying“Thanks” before turning tail and running off down the street. And bugger if Spike could get the grin off his face.  


* * *

“Is that you Alexander?” Closing the door as quietly as he could, Xander scowled at hearing his mother's voice.

“Yeah, Mom, it's me. Sorry I'm so late – I was....”

“Make sure you wipe your feet – I've just cleaned the stairs down to the basement and don't want muddy footprints on them.” Sighing, saddened that his mother cared more for the cleanliness of the basement than where her son had been for hours at a time, Xander grunted in reply and headed for his basement. He still couldn't believe he'd had the nerve to kiss Spike, even if it was just on the cheek. A shy smile spread across his face, and he realised he was whistling as he walked down the stairs. Not only had he survived his first visit to the Dark Angels Clubhouse but Spike had ridden to his rescue like some sort of White Knight, something Danny had never done for him. He knew it was foolish to assign good intentions to someone who was planning to attend a college party simply to sell drugs, but he couldn't deny it had felt amazing to have someone on his side for a change. It was a feeling he could get used to, given half the chance.  


* * *

Slamming the door shut to his apartment, Spike shrugged off his duster and threw it over the arm of the sofa. Striding to the kitchen, he switched on the lights and put on the kettle, well aware that the coming conversation with his handler was going to be a long one. He needed to give his impressions of all of the club members he had met or seen, request a suitable amount of drugs for attending the party in time for Saturday and bugger it all, he was going to ask for a file on Xander Harris – the boy confused him so much he _really_ needed to know more! Standing watch over the kettle as it boiled, a smile once more split his face and he touched the spot on his cheek where Xander's lips had landed. Damn it to hell, he was so sunk.  


* * *

“You're too trusting.”

“An' you just don't like him cos he showed you up.”

“He didn't show me up – he sucker punched me when I wasn't looking. Is that really the kinda person you wanna recruit? And why the hell did you hand over Alex – I **told** you I was working on him.” Liam stomped around the dining room, holding a damp blood stained cloth to his nose, relieved that it had finally stopped bleeding.

“Liam – don't mess with me on this one. He was right – you're bringing too much attention to the club, man. You're losing it. An' if you can't get a grip on your temper and on your nasty little sex games, I'm gonna need a new enforcer. You get me?” Getting up from his chair, Gunn forced Liam to come to a halt by standing directly in front of him. Liam tried to sidestep him but Gunn refused to move, staring at the other man until he finally nodded. With a less than gentle slap to Liam's back, Gunn nodded back and headed for the stairs. “I think that towel might do you more good if you held it on your balls, mate. I think you're gonna need 'em if you wanna keep your position.”

Once Gunn had left the room, Liam turned and punched the wall, grimacing at the pain that ricocheted through his clenched fist and up his arm. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to usurp his position in the club, and no doubt it wouldn't be the last. But it _was_ the first time that Gunn had intimated that he would even consider a replacement, had interfered with Liam's plans for a sexual conquest – no two ways around it, Spike needed to be got rid of, and soon.  


* * *

[F5IVE](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/41873.html)

* * *


	6. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** From this chapter, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #095 : command  & [](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/) 's Nekid Guest : Joyce  
 **Chapter :** 5  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/)**blondebitz** \- 600x386px  
 **A/N :** Hopefully the longer chapter will make up for the wait....  


* * *

  
[ ](http://img529.imageshack.us/i/arrestbanner2.jpg/)

* * *

Spike hated to say it, but school was a major drag the next day and skipping out early seemed like the only sensible thing to do. The fact that he was looking over his shoulder in case he was caught by the principal struck him as kinds of wrong but he didn't want to upset Giles any more than he already had so made sure no one saw him leave. Added to which, he had somewhere he needed to be.

Tapping on the door he turned the handle and let himself in, a smile crossing his face as he stepped into the warm, very welcoming kitchen.

“Any chance of cocoa? With those little marshmallows?!”

“It's a good job I thought you might pop round otherwise I might have shot you, young man. Sit down, I'll put the milk on.” Smiling at her inability to resist mothering him, Spike made himself comfortable at the breakfast bar, slipping out of his leather jacket and wrapping it around the back of the stool. “You know, I only got the job as your handler because everyone else thought you were a complete ass.”

“I know. But you know me better than any of them – am I a complete arse?”

“Ass – you're in America, remember? And no – not a complete ass, just more often than necessary. Do you have any idea how difficult it was getting hold of what you requested at such short notice?”

“S'the point ain't it – Gunn wants to see how I do on a deadline. Knew you could handle it though – you can handle bloody anything.”

“Language William.”

“Sorry.” Rubbing his hands together, Spike began playing with the condiments on the bar. “What's the feeling then?”

“Rayne's concerned about how quickly it's all going. Normally stuff like this takes quite a bit of time but you're already in with the gang – I mean, we know you're good but this is slightly ridiculous.”

“Think it was luck more than anything. Helps that I've been able to use the background I built up down with Santos – adds some authenticity. And to be frank, Joyce, these guys are a bunch of muppets. Delusions of grandeur, a thug with no braincells – the rest of 'em are like groupies or just hangers on. I'm finding it hard to take this too seriously, although their supply line seems pretty good and they have an excellent customer base.”

“Don't get slack William. Cops that get slack get dead.”

“Yes mother!” Joyce was right – she generally was – and Spike made a mental note to adjust his attitude. He didn't want to end up dead simply because he got too cocky. “So – did you manage to get it all?”

“I thought I could handle anything?” With a soft laugh at his rolled eyes, Joyce efficiently finished making the hot cocoa and poured it into two huge mugs, adding a handful of marshmallows before joining Spike at the breakfast bar. “You know I'm going to ask.”

“Ask what?”

“Why do you make me do this??”

“Ok, fine. I just wanna know a few things about him – it makes no sense, doesn't add up.” Spike knew exactly what Joyce was asking him – he had specifically asked her to use her Mother-power on their department's computer whiz and get him a comprehensive file on Xander Harris. In exchange, she would want to know **everything** below a NC17 rating. He didn't really mind – Joyce was the voice of reason, the person he turned to when love kicked his ass in the past so she would have heard all about it anyway.

“What's he like?”

“Tall, well, taller than me. Okay, yeah, so everyone's taller than me. Dark hair – kinda shaggy. Flippin' puppy dog eyes that change between green and brown. Can talk the hind leg off a donkey, just babbles on. But there's just summat about him – don't know what it is. He just – “

“Will I like him? I hesitate to remind you of just how very much I hated Warren – he had such a superiority complex.” Spike shook his head – Joyce had warned him about Warren several times, but he hadn't listened. Which was why it had been such a shock when he found out that not only was Warren cheating on him, but with a woman called Katrina no less. That had been a real kick in the teeth and Joyce had coached him through his heartbreak, always ready with coconut ice cream despite the fact that she thought it was foul and disgusting. No one else within the department could figure the two of them out, especially as Spike was gay. One or two had touched on him being a bit of a Mummy's boy and Spike had been quite happy to say yes, Joyce reminded him of his dear ol' Mum but that what he really loved about her was her mind. She could out-think most of the men in the department, consider all the angles and come up with a plan in half the time that it took even the Captain, but she never, ever rubbed your nose in it if and when you fucked up. She was a very special woman was Joyce.

“You'd love him. Probably want to make him dinner and kiss his boo-boos. But that doesn't explain why he's part of this gang or whether he's just another drug-pusher.”

“What does your gut tell you?”

“My gut?”

“Yes, your gut. I can imagine what you're being told from lower down – I saw the photos, believe me – but you need to listen to yourself more. You have good instincts William, if only you'd listen to them more often.”

“My gut says he's a good one, that he's just got caught up in all this shit. But I - “

“You can't take the risk that you're wrong?”

“How come you're not telling me to avoid him? I mean, I'm in High School asking you about a student. Unless maybe you're thinking that a few years of celibacy while I wait for him to be legal would be good for my soul. Gotta tell ya, probably not!”

“Oh my!!” Smiling widely, Joyce reached for her briefcase and handed Spike a thin file. “You might want to start with date of birth.”

* * *

Figuring out what to wear to stand as look out for a drug dealer should _not_ be this difficult. Scowling, Xander examined his wardrobe which seemed to consist of every colour of the rainbow, none of which would help him be inconspicuous. It was annoying although the reason for the colourful display was a good one. When Tara had been ….. ill, he'd dressed in bright colours to cheer her up. One of her favourites was a shirt with a palm trees all over it – that had always caused a huge grin to cross her face, even if she couldn't maintain it for long. Shaking off thoughts of his sister, Xander shoved hangers out of the way, a grin of triumph crossing his face when he found one sole dark shirt. Pulling it out of his wardrobe, he hesitated. The shirt was smaller than he usually wore, quite tight fitting and he remembered well the effect it used to have on Danny. He didn't want to be fighting Liam off all night, although there were no guarantees that Liam would be working the same party, especially if Gunn was testing Spike's abilities to shift product.

Should he, shouldn't he?

Not like he had a lot of choice in what to wear. He was already pissed about his jeans – his mother had had one of her cleaning jags and had cleared out his room, picking up all of the clothes from the floor. So he was forced to wear freshly laundered, way too tight black jeans that had been bought for him for the last family photograph from over two years ago. Which explained why they were too tight. He'd bulked up a bit since then, swimming for the school team had toned up his whole body, giving him a flat taut stomach and muscular thighs that stretched the dark denim even as his ass felt like the material had been painted on. Checking his reflection in the mirror, Xander groaned. He looked like a rent boy!

* * *

Spike almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Xander waiting for him outside the school. The boy was dressed all in black, a tight shirt with a slight sheen to it moulding his broad shoulders; extremely tight black jeans clinging to the curve of his ass and strong thighs as he stood there, hands shoved into the pockets of his denim jacket, head down.

“See you got the memo about the dress code.” Xander jumped as he turned towards Spike, a smile splitting his face as he took in Spike's attire. Black tee-shirt, tight black jeans, steel toe capped boots and what was obviously his favourite black leather duster. The hair looked white under the nearest street light, much like a bleached hedgehog, and the pink lips were pursed around a hand rolled cigarette.

“Er – yeah, my Mum cleared out my room so these were all I had.”

“Your mum did me a favour then – you look very nice.” Spike made his leer deliberately comical, pleased when Xander obviously couldn't hold back a laugh.

“Thank you. And you look good too.” Without comment, they both began walking towards the college. Spike had to remind himself this wasn't a date. Joyce had given him a talking to, reminding him that whatever might be growing between him and Xander he was there for a bigger purpose than getting laid : however unprofessional the Dark Angels might be, they were doing a roaring trade in drugs and needed to be stopped. That took precedence over his love-life.

“Everything go alright at the hospital then?” Xander looked confused then remembered where he had said he was on Friday.

“Yeah, yeah – sure it was fine.” Spike's lips tightened – the boy wasn't telling the truth about something. He just wished he could figure out what it was. It was patently clear that Xander didn't trust him and he wished he could think of a way to prove he could be trusted. Nothing came to mind – when you were undercover as a scumbag drug-dealer, it was hard to make a potential love interest trust you. “So – did you get everything you needed for tonight?”

“Yep. Got enough to keep Gunn happy, set myself up. Don't worry, mate, you don't need to do nothing – just keep your eyes peeled and I'll handle the business side, right?” Xander nodded and Spike nodded once, firmly. Their walk had brought them to the dorms and a huge building stood just ahead of them, lights glaring from every window on both floors, loud thumping music blaring into the night air. Looked like the party was already in full swing. Subconsciously, Spike straightened his shoulders and altered his walk to more of a strut. Time to get into character – somewhere in there, the Dark Angels would have someone watching and he was going to put on a hell of a show.

* * *

Washing his hands, Xander rested his head against the mirror in the bathroom. It had been a weird, weird evening so far with no signs of it getting any more normal. Their arrival at the party had been relatively quiet but all that changed pretty quickly. For an openly gay man, Spike was incredibly popular with the ladies. Probably had something to do with the charm – he had the gift of the gab and used it liberally. The selling of drugs seemed incidental – Xander would go so far as to say Spike never offered it to anyone. Instead, Spike was pretty much the life and soul of the party. He laughed, joked, flirted, danced – and boy, howdy, could he dance – and generally had what looked like a _really_ good time.

But Xander knew that drugs had been sold – he saw some of the ladies walking away holding clear little baggies or that they had their sweaty hands clutched around that expensive little pill. And it made him feel a bit sick. He'd done the odd bit of weed but anything harder hadn't appealed to him, and after Tara, he'd never been prepared to take the risk. And however charming he found Spike, knowing that any of those ladies could suffer the same reaction that Tara had – it made his stomach churn and he wanted to throw up. And a part of him hated Spike for being the reason he was feeling that way. For making him feel that way.

A banging on the door broke him from his reverie, and turning off the tap he quickly flicked the lock and opened the door. He was pushed roughly backwards as a small blonde was carried into the bathroom and dumped into the bathtub by a couple of big teenage boys. They barely looked at him as they turned the shower on cold then laughed as they walked out of the room. Stunned, Xander looked after them before realising that the girl wasn't reacting at all.

Rushing to the side of the tub, he turned the shower off and tried to lift the girl out of the tub. She was burning up with a fever, sweat pouring down her face and chest. Her cropped top was soaked through by either the shower or the sweat, and Xander could see goose bumps on the taut skin of her abdomen above tight jeans. He tapped her on the face gently, trying to rouse her but there was no response at all. He could feel the panic rising within him, trying frantically to think what he should do.

“Hey Xander, you up here mate?? I think it's time to – fucking hell!” Spike strode into the bathroom, immediately helping Xander lift the girl out of the bath and onto the bathroom floor. “Phone for an ambulance – now!” Struggling to get his cell out of his pocket with trembling hands, Xander watched as Spike manoeuvred the girl into the recovery position, grabbing a towel and laying it over her like a blanket. Xander fumbled with the phone, dialling by rote and putting it to his ear.

“Emergency, what service please?”

“I need an ambulance at the dormitories. Errr – Lowell House..... there's a girl, she – er.....” Xander stumbled back as Spike reached and took the phone from him, gesturing that he should sit next to the girl. He only vaguely listened to the conversation Spike was having as he sat next to the girl, stroking her hair back from her face and talking to her in a soothing voice.

“Xander! Anything on her saying who she is?” Responding automatically to the authority in Spike's voice, Xander slipped his hand into the rear pocket of the girl's jeans, striking lucky with a student ID card.

“Her name's Buffy, um – Buffy Summers.” Nodding at him, Spike returned to his conversation although in the background he could hear the sound of sirens moving closer. It seemed like mere moments before paramedics were bustling into the bathroom, thanking he and Spike and gesturing them out of the door so that they had room to do what they needed to do. It was only as the gurney was being carried out that it occurred to Xander that the police might well be on their way and that he and Spike couldn't be there when they arrived.

“Do – er, we should go.”

“We can't, mate. The police might want to talk to us.”

“Spike – do you really want to have a conversation about someone overdosing at a party and be asked loads of questions about maybe where the drugs came from?” For a moment, Xander was sure Spike was going to object but then he nodded, took Xander by the hand and led him out of the frat house. They joined the mass of people making their way out of Lowell House, some going to other dormitories, others leaving the campus entirely.

They walked in silence all the way back to Xander's house and strangely, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Standing near the path to his front door, Xander turned and looked down at Spike.

“That was kinda cool – what you did.”

“What mate?”

“The way you knew what to do – recovery position and everything.” Spike shrugged as if it was nothing. They lapsed into silence again before Spike spoke.

“You okay?”

“Yeah – just.... I guess part of me can't help but wonder if she'd taken something we brought to the party, you know.” Another silence but this one _was_ awkward.

“I didn't sell to her if that's what you mean.” Spike's voice was defensive as was his posture – his hands were dug deep into his duster pockets, shoulders slightly hunched.

“I didn't mean – look Spike - “

“I know I didn't sell to her, okay? An' even if I did, it was her choice, yeah? No one forced her to take the stuff.” For a moment, Xander felt indignation rise within him, wondering if whoever sold Tara the drugs that eventually killed her had said the very same thing. But then he took another look at Spike, a serious look, and realised the other man wasn't trying to pass the buck. He was asking for reassurance. Without thinking, he dropped his hand onto Spike's shoulder.

“You're probably right. I mean, if you didn't sell it to her she could have bought it from someone else, or someone could have given it to her.” Spike stood stiffly under his hand, then he relaxed slightly.

“It's a shitty thing to happen – just hope we got her help in time.” Xander nodded, surprised as Spike's arm came out and caught him around the waist. Tugging him closer, Spike surprised Xander again by dropping his head to lie on Xander's chest, burrowing his cold nose into Xander's neck. Returning the embrace, Xander inhaled sharply before dropping his cheek to lie on the softer than expected spikes of blond hair. They stood in silence for a few moments that stretched into minutes.

“D'you wanna come in?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Nerves blossomed in Xander's stomach at the reply. “But I think we both need a good night's sleep, yeah? Could catch up tomorrow if you like? Maybe give the hospital a call, see if we can find out how she's doing?” Reluctantly releasing his hold, Xander watched as Spike stepped back, not meeting his gaze.

“Sure. I mean, yeah, we could hook up tomorrow. See what we can find out.”

“'k. Night Xander.”

“Night Spike.”

Xander watched as Spike walked away from him, head down and hands stuffed into his pockets, long legs striding out. He was completely and utterly confused – what the hell kinda drug dealer _was_ Spike that he got so upset at something the likes of Liam and even Danny had seen as merely the risk their punters took? There was most definitely more to this whole thing than met the eye and Xander resolved to find out once and for all just what Spike was playing at. None of this made any sense at all – would the real Spike Jeffers please stand up?

* * *

[S6IX](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/43914.html)

* * *


	7. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** From this chapter, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #096 : Writer's Choice – comfort  
 **Chapter :** 6  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[**blondebitz**](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/) \- 600x386px  
 **Warning :** Element of non-con that some might find upsetting.  


* * *

  
[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fiction%20banners/?action=view&current=arrestbanner2.jpg)

* * *

“We have a problem.”

“What do you mean, we have a problem?”

“Santos received a phone call – someone's checking up on you, William.”

“Joyce, you're being a mother-hen. It's just because Saturday went so well – a final check on things makes sense.”

“That would work if the person checking up had been Gunn, or even that thug Liam. No – this was someone else.”

“What the fuck?”

“Exactly. Keep your eyes peeled William – this is starting to smell like week old socks.”

“Thanks Joyce, will do. Any news on that Buffy chick?”

“Yeah, she's going to be okay. You probably saved her life you know.”

“Yeah, cool.”

“William – it's part of the job and it stinks, but you can't afford to let your conscience get in the way. You didn't sell it to her, but even if you had, no one forced her to take the stuff. I spoke to her parents and they're going to be keeping a close eye on her from here on out. Which is a good thing.”

“I know....”

“William. Let it go. Now this – this is why I think you're not cut out for undercover work like this. You're so busy feeling guilty about selling the stuff, you don't realise that you're doing this to stop the drugs getting out there. How are things with you and your puppy?” Spike could actually _hear_ the smirk in her voice and he couldn't hold back a small smile. Only Joyce could get away with this shit.

“I dunno – think he had a few seconds thoughts after all that shit went down, but then – hard to say love.”

“So why don't you take a day off – hit the beach or something? Do something nice with him – it's been a major week, you could do with the down time.”

“You know what? I think that's a bloody good idea.”

* * *

The kiss was everything he had expected and nothing like what he expected. It started out gently, a mere glancing touch of lips, a hint of tongue. He parted his lips automatically, inviting deeper exploration. A minute hesitation, then his invitation was accepted and a hot, wet tongue slipped into his mouth. Gentle exploration, polite almost – barely touching his palate, his teeth, his gums, before withdrawing. For a moment, he considered the possibility of lack of interest and a unconscious sigh of disappointment escaped him. Any thoughts of there being a lack of interest were blown away as his mouth was unceremoniously possessed, taken, breath catching in his lungs as he forgot how to breathe. Long fingered hands were caressing his face, holding him in place as his mouth was plundered, taken, owned. Physically unable **not** to respond to the flames engulfing him, Xander surrendered to the hands sliding from his face down his back until they took ownership of his ass, pulling him against an answering hardness that made him moan into the mouth holding him captive. Unable to prevent himself from thrusting upwards, groaning all the while, clutching at hips that were grinding against him. Excitement took over, had him tugging him closer, nails digging in as all the feelings began to overwhelm him. He could feel his balls pulling up, the tingle rushing down his spine and fizzing through his system, and all he could do was moan and push and thrust until -

“XANDER!! We're going to church now. Please don't make a mess of the kitchen – I've just polished the floors.” The voice of his mother slammed into his dream, dragging him back from the precipice so that all that remained was a hard ache that settled into the pit of his stomach and his balls. Moaning, Xander turned and rammed his face into his pillow, dragging air into his lungs. A buzz warned him that a text had arrived, and with a sigh he sat up in the bed, dry-wiping his face as he reached for his cell.

> > Hey Xan –  
> wanna hook up? Got all clr from Drs & looking to make things rite between us.  
> Hit me back.  
> Dny.

With a huff, Xander flopped back onto the bed. Now what was he meant to do? Spike had said they could get together and he wanted to – God, he really wanted to. He knew whose hands had been clutching at his hips in his dream, who he'd been thrusting up against and it hadn't been Danny. But he wasn't sure it was a good idea to see either of them. Spike confused him – there was something about him that didn't sit right. He just didn't seem the gang type, didn't seem to be the drug dealer type. And he intrigued Xander. He was ready to admit that he wasn't just intrigued by the mystery that the blond man represented. That wasn't the first dream he'd had about Spike – it was just the first one that he could admit to, the first one that had been sexual from the beginning and had brought him to the very edge.

Staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, he tried to sort out his thoughts. He didn't want to get dragged into more of Danny's shit, but he did feel like he owed the other man _something_ \- after all, he'd only just been released from hospital, been signed off by the doctor. Maybe he needed to say goodbye to Danny properly before he could get his head around the whole Spike situation. Mind made up, Xander bounced out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

“Fuck me, Xan, it's cold. Why'd we have to meet here – you coulda come over to my place.” Taking a huge bite out of his hotdog, Danny looked over at Xander. He knew how much he owed the other man and was grateful, but he couldn't help but hope that with Xander coming into the Dark Angels maybe they could get back together. His feelings for the other man ran deep and he thought the two of them could really make a go of things, be a team. Danny also knew Liam had a yen for Xander but he could handle that – sharing wasn't that big a deal, especially with the right stimulants to get you in the mood. Xander could be shy, but Danny was pretty sure that he could get him to see how it could be good for all of them – getting in with Liam would solidify their position and keep them safe. That whole thing with the Sunnydale crew had really knocked his confidence and he wanted to know the Dark Angels would have his back from now on.

“I didn't want to come over to your place. I thought you were moving back with your Mom and Dad while you were recuperating?” Appetite waning, Xander threw most of his hotdog into the nearest trashcan, moving slightly away from Danny as they walked down the High Street.

“Why the hell would I want to stay there? They were all freaked out, trying to tell me how to live my life. Man, they were talking about rehab – I mean, what the fuck is up with that?”

“What's wrong with rehab? You know, now might be a good time to distance yourself from the Angels man – get into a better space.”

“What does that mean? The crew stood by me, took me back when they didn't have to. Gunn's been good to me, man.”

“What?”

“Gunn. He sent the Angels down to the hospital to watch my back – that Sunnydale crew coulda come and finished me off but he sent Groo and Wes down to watch over me. Look, I know you think the Angels are all about drugs and booze and bad shit, but they've been really good to me and I think we could really play a big part in it.”

“I don't believe this! Danny, do you have any idea how they treated me when you were in hospital?! Liam was being a major asshole and they damned near blackmailed me into - “

“Look, man, you've taken Liam all wrong. He's just – he wants us to be part of things. And if you would just lighten up a bit - “

“LIGHTEN UP!?!”

“Xander, chill man!! I don't get why you're being like this. I thought we could get ourselves back in a groove, babes. Come on, man, this is our chance to be part of this together.” Turning, Danny shuffled Xander backwards until he was pushed into a shop doorway. “Why you gotta be like this? D'ya know how many guys I got macking on me all the time?? An' the only person I wanna be with like that is you, man. So what – we spend a bit of a time with Liam, I mean, shit it don't mean nothing. This is about me and you Xander, and I don't understand why you can't see that.” Pulling Xander into his arms, Danny tried to kiss the other man, desperate to get him to see what this could mean for the pair of them.

“Danny – Danny, man, you gotta chill. Back off some, 'k?” Unable to believe what Xander seemed to be saying, Danny grabbed the dark strands of hair, yanking Xander's face down towards his, biting at the pouting lower lip and trying to get closer. When Xander continued to struggle, pushing against his shoulders, Danny shoved him further back into the corner, pushing up against him and forcing his lips to part. Thrusting his tongue into Xander's mouth, Danny tried desperately to get Xander to understand, to realise that they could be together, they could move on from the shit of the past and just return to when they were strong. All that crap with Tara played on Xander's mind too much – if he would just let it go, things could be so perfect.

He felt Xander sagging against him, hands no longer pushing at his shoulders, body no longer struggling to get out of the corner and for a moment he thought that he had won, that he had made Xander see things his way. Then he felt the taste of salt in his mouth and realised Xander was crying.

“Xan – what the hell? Look, I - “ Unable to figure out what to say, Danny stepped backwards, releasing Xander from his hold and giving him some space. “Oh shit, man, I'm sorry. I split your lip and – Goddamn, I never intended....”

“You never do, Danny. And this isn't the first time you've heard what you wanted to hear. At least before, we were dating but now? Now, I don't even think we're friends. I know you don't wanna hear this but that crew that had your back? Your so called 'family'? They told me if I didn't step into your shoes they'd send someone to the hospital to finish the job the Sunnydale crew started. The self-same Groo and Wes that had your back were ready and willing to give you a beating when you were already in hospital. And as for Liam. Spend a little time with him? He makes my skin crawl so bad it's a wonder my balls haven't disappeared into my body in sheer disgust. And that's the person you think **we** should spend some time with. Maybe cos it's not your ass he's chasing, huh? I thought we could be friends – I wanted us to be friends but I really don't think so. Look, Danny, I gotta go. And I think you should lose my number because we don't have anything to say to each other anymore.” Xander slid away from Danny, walking backwards along the sidewalk until he was far enough away from him. “And maybe you should consider that rehab offer your parents made, cos the Danny I thought I was in love with would _never_ have thought any of this was of the good.” With one more tear-soaked glance, Xander turned and ran off down the street, leaving Danny stood in the shop doorway uncomfortably aware that not only had he fucked up the best thing in his life once and for all, but that he had no one else to blame for it but himself.

* * *

Turning right into the High Street in the piece of crap car that the department had decided suited his cover of student, Spike considered the map on the passenger seat. He knew Xander's place was not far from the High Street but following directions had never been his strong suit and reading a map whilst driving was awkward at the best of times. Squinting in the afternoon sun coming through the windscreen, Spike was surprised to see Xander running in his direction. Pulling over to the side walk, Spike pressed his horn twice.

“Hey Xander, I was just heading your way mate – hey, you alright?” Before he could say anything further, Xander was scrambling into the passenger seat, throwing himself into Spike's arms and sobbing into his chest. “Guess that's a no to that question.”

* * *

[S7EVEN](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/47662.html)

* * *

  



	8. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander, Liam/Lindsey  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** From this chapter, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #060 : control and [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : seduction  
 **Chapter :** 7  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/)**blondebitz** \- 600x386px  
 **Warning :** Seriously NC17 – some people might be a little squicked. You have been warned.  


* * *

[ ](http://img529.imageshack.us/i/arrestbanner2.jpg/)

* * *

  
With a cry, he held himself deep and came, neck arched backwards and teeth gritted. He was barely aware of a pained grunt as he unceremoniously pulled himself free and flopped down onto the bed, panting for breath.

“Jesus, Liam, you almost gave me friction burns!”

“Sorry, Linds, got a lot on my mind.” Rolling onto his back, Liam reached over with one lazy hand, trailing his fingers down the smooth, tanned skin covering Lindsey's spine. The whole situation with Spike was bugging the hell out of him and he had to think of a way to get rid of the little pissant before he completely screwed Liam over. He had actually thought the situation at the kegger would take care of Spike before he became too much of a liability in Liam's plans, but the arrogant bastard somehow managed to turn that into a win. Gunn was impressed with him, for fuck's sake. Said his quick action in saving that dumb little blonde probably saved them a helluva lot of unwanted attention. Liam himself was unimpressed – hanging around to give mouth to mouth, talking to the paramedics – all sounded like too much attention to him. Liam was getting more and more annoyed – it seemed that Spike couldn't put a single step wrong.

“Ow! Hey, Liam, that hurts man!” Shaken from his reverie, Liam realised that his gentle up and down motion on Lindsey's back had turned into a fierce grip on the other man's ass and he smiled as he watched the tender skin redden and bruise. Lindsey's hips already held Liam's marks – both fingertip bruises and teeth-marks – and it pleased something within Liam to see such proof of his ownership. However much he might stray, Liam always came back to Lindsey because the man was completely and utterly his. They'd been together for nearly six years – pre-teenage exploration turning into an adult obsession that few were fully aware of. Lindsey knew Liam inside and out and accepted him anyway – even the darkest kinks were accommodated, the most secret desires brought to light and fulfilled. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that Lindsey wouldn't do for Liam and he knew how fortunate he was. It was the closest he came to love, this dark obsession he had for Lindsey, and he guarded his possession fiercely. “This Spike guy has really got you spun, huh?”

Lindsey had flipped himself over, his cock hardening within Liam's less than gentle grasp as he sprawled next to the larger man.

“Pisses me off more like it. Gunn can't see past his cocky attitude and his stupid English accent, thinks he's something special.” Liam slid down the bed until he was level with Lindsey's cock, watching his hands as they slipped over the sticky flesh, squeezing and pinching as he allowed his mind to wander.

“What are you going to do?”

“What makes you think I'm going to do anything?”

“Because, babe, I know you. And I know how hard you've worked to get to where you are. I know you aren't going to let this Spike guy mess with you.” Lindsey's hand landed on his head and Liam looked up the length of the smooth, muscled body.

“I'm not sure. There's something about this guy – just something doesn't sit right but I can't get Gunn to see it. He spoke to Santos in Cleveland and now he thinks Spike is solid platinum. But it's just too pat.”

“Got nothing to do with Xander Harris?” Liam's hands stopped moving and he lowered his gaze, avoiding Lindsey's eyes. “Think I don't know all about your obsession with him? You've been seen hitting on him pretty hard – makes me wonder if you're looking to change models.” The hand on his head suddenly tightened in his hair and Liam winced slightly.

“Linds...”

“Hey, not like I don't get offers. Ain't gotta hang around waiting for your sorry ass. If you don't appreciate what you've got there's plenty of other people who wanna ride a cowboy.” Despite his words, Lindsey's hand tightened further in his hair, jerking Liam's head upwards so that he was forced to meet his gaze. Eyes watering, Liam did his best to meet the gaze head-on. He knew other men wanted Lindsey, women too, and he hated the thought of anyone else touching him.

“You're it for me, Lindsey, you **know** that. I mean, yeah, I had a bit of a thing for Xander but it's nothing compared to what I feel for you. I just – “

“Yeah, yeah. Can't keep it in your pants worth a damn right? S'not like I ever say no to you but hey, you wanna be putting it about that's your business. As long as you know I'm not sitting at home waiting on ya.” Lindsey tugged harder until Liam's neck was arched painfully and Liam moaned, his cock hardening rapidly despite his recent orgasm. He didn't resist as Lindsey pushed him over onto his back, hands shifting up to cup the small ass as the smaller man straddled his body and shuffled up the bed on his knees. “You want it?” Liam nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. Lindsey hadn't released his grip on Liam's hair, his other hand pumping at his cock until it hardened. “You gonna do something about this Spike dude?? You know I have no interest in being with a loser, right?”

Liam moaned, half in frustrated desire, half in protest at Lindsey's words. He pulled Lindsey forward using his grip on the man's ass, tongue darting out to lick delicately at the tip of Lindsey's cock.

“You better do something – you don't want me to have to get involved. Cost me enough to handle that little bastard who laid the restraining order on you – I'm still having to take it from my uncle cos of that.”

“Come on, Lindsey, come on. I love you – you know I love you.” Lindsey continued to pump his cock, his fist bumping against Liam's chin with every upstroke as he taunted Liam, refusing to allow him to taste the head of his cock as it played hide and seek with his fist.

“We'll deal with it. Get him out of the way so you can keep your place next to Gunn, where you belong. It's all part of the plan, right babe? We're gonna rule this place, take over and just own it. I just need you to keep it together, right?” Liam nodded eagerly, only vaguely paying attention to what Lindsey was saying. “Not letting some little bastard come in and spoil what we've worked so hard for, man, it's just not gonna happen. I'll take care of you. Don't I always take care of you? Since we've been kids it's been me and you, watching out for each other. Not gonna stop now.” Lindsey was crooning at him now, his hand moving faster and faster, his balls slapping against Liam's chin as he worked himself harder. Liam whimpered, reaching down to his own neglected cock as his excitement built. With one hand, he stroked himself while the other cupped Lindsey's ass and tried to nudge him forward.

“Did I tell you you could touch?” Instantly, Liam released himself, putting his hand back onto Lindsey's ass and looking up the length of Lindsey's body into his eyes. He winced as Lindsey turned round and slapped his cock hard, moaning as he tried to hold back from coming at the shaft of pain that ran up his body . “Not til I tell you – right? Cos that's mine – got it?” Liam nodded, gasping and biting his lip. He watched as Lindsey began working his own cock vigorously again, his eyes closing in anticipation as Lindsey began to moan loudly, hips jerking as the motions of his hands bumped his fist harder and harder on Liam's face. Liam's hands were digging into the taut curves of Lindsey's ass, face flushed as each harsh pull on Lindsey's cock sent it slapping into Liam's cheeks. He was only vaguely aware of the words he was muttering, urging Lindsey on as his lover's hips gyrated madly, his hands sped up and with no further warning Lindsey came over Liam's face. The feel of warm come splattering his forehead, cheekbones and lips wound Liam up even higher and he barely managed to hold on until Lindsey turned round and sucked his cock down before he was coming.

He lay panting for breath for a few minutes before lifting his head far enough to look down his body at Lindsey, who had collapsed over him.

“On my _face_?!”

“Sorry dude, you just looked **really** hot.” Liam cocked an eyebrow as Lindsey pulled himself up onto wobbly legs and rolled off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. “Hey at least it wasn't in your hair!” Liam snickered, catching the warm cloth Lindsey threw in his direction so that he could clean up. “Call for pizza – I got an idea how you can handle this Spike guy.”

* * *

  
By the time Spike got Xander back to his flat, the gut-wrenching sobs had dwindled down to hiccups and the occasional heavy sniff. He kept looking over at the boy as he drove back to his place, trying to figure out what the hell had happened to get him so upset. The boy had handled himself when Liam pretty much attacked him but was now a shuddering heap on Spike's couch, awakening every protective instinct within Spike and wish he could be Xander's White Knight. He finally managed to extricate himself from Xander's clinging arms and stood back, trying to decide what would be the best thing he could do.

Hustling into the kitchen, he put the kettle on to make hot chocolate, slamming through cupboards to find the marshmallows he knew he'd bought on his last trip to the market. He would have made the chocolate with milk but he had a bad feeling that the milk had gone off. Bloody hell, Joyce made this look so easy....

Mission accomplished, although not without personal injury, Spike walked back into the living room and placed the mugs onto the coffee table. He sat next to Xander, cautiously opening his arms and falling back as the boy threw himself into Spike's grasp. He ran his fingers through the heavy, dark strands, crooning nonsense as Xander lay trembling on his chest.

“Gonna tell me what happened, Pet?”

Another heavy sigh and Xander turned his face into Spike's neck. There was a rumble of words but Spike couldn't make any of them out at all. He tried to push Xander away but he squirmed and wriggled until he was lying on top of Spike, his head determinedly thrust into Spike's neck. And suddenly Spike had something else to worry about. The feel of Xander's firm body lying against the full length of his own sharply reminded Spike that it had been a good long time since he'd got laid. Way before the last stake-out – one night stands weren't his thing, and his relationship with Warren had gone by the wayside a good 8 months ago. That was a long dry spell and his body was asking him, quite loudly, if they could take a sip of the long, cool drink of handsome man resting on top of him. “Xander? Come on, love, need you to sit up for me.” No response apart from Xander nuzzling at his neck and Spike hissed in a breath as he felt the warm air exhaled right by his ear, sending goosebumps up and down his spine. “Come on, need to talk to you.”

“Don't wanna talk.” Spike gasped as Xander suddenly sat up and straddled him, pressing his arse down onto the most-definitely interested portion of Spike's anatomy. Warm hands cupped his face and he found himself looking into clear hazel eyes. A small part of his brain was relieved that the eyes were so clear – he didn't want to take advantage, wanted anything he and Xander ended up doing to be because of mutual desire and need, not the result of a search for solace – and then his mind switched off and his body took over.  


* * *

It was a cliché, but clichés were most often the truth – Spike's blue eyes were hypnotic. Shouldn't blue that pale be cold? The look in those eyes was anything but cold – as Spike's gaze travelled all over his face and down his body, Xander felt his blood rushing towards each area as if Spike had touched him. He forgot about Danny, forgot about the Dark Angels, he forgot all of it – school, his parents, Tara. There wasn't room in his head for anything but Spike. Spike and those heated blue eyes. Spike and those soft-looking pink lips that were parted slightly; lips that were being licked by a wet pointed tongue; lips that were moving closer -

First kisses weren't supposed to be like that, not in Xander's experience anyway. Spike kissed like he had all the time in the world – his lips were gentle and soft, his tongue questing but not forceful. It was – lazy. One hand was resting on Xander's hip, just holding him, while the other hand was leisurely stroking his back, stroking up and down, learning the feel of him. All of the tension of the last few weeks dropped away and Xander totally relaxed, letting Spike take his weight as he sank into the kiss with everything within him.

With his left hand he continued to stroke Spike's cheekbone and face, the right sliding down his neck until it curled on his upper chest, just resting there. Despite the desire curling in his stomach, the blood pooling in his groin and hardening his cock so that it was painful, there was no rush. He just wanted to feel.

They seemed to kiss like that for a long time, the only sounds in the room gentle sighs and moans; the only movement their faces as they shifted their heads around to realign their mouths so that they could learn each other from different angles. It took a few moments for Xander to realise he was grinding down onto Spike, rubbing his hard cock against the promising bulge in at Spike's groin, undulating against the answering hardness. The kisses became harder, deeper, the moans got louder and the hand that had been gentling him were now pressing harder, pulling him closer.

“Xander - “

“Uh huh?!” Xander shifted backwards, licking swollen lips as he slid his hands down the hardness of Spike's chest and moved down to his groin.

“You sure about this?” Strong, pale hands grabbed hold of his, stopping his actions as he grappled with the heavy leather of Spike's belt. “Still think we need to talk Pet.” Xander sighed. Of all the men he could be falling for, he had to choose the one who wanted to talk more than he wanted to ease the burning ache inside both of them. And he was most definitely falling for this man, mysteries and all.

“God, yes, I am sure. You?”

“Hell yeah, I'm sure. We need to talk some things through but I am so sure. But not here – let's go to the bedroom, yeah?” They stared at each other for a few moments, letting the seriousness of their decision sink in. Xander knew there were things about Spike that he didn't know, and what he did know didn't gel with what he sensed. There was honour in this man, more honour that Xander had ever experienced before. And for once he was going to trust his own instincts and take something for himself. Shifting backwards, Xander got to his feet and held out his hand to Spike, taking the time to look over the lean muscular body sprawled out in front of him. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes, Spike was pure erotic challenge – a smorgasbord of muscles, sinew, beautiful white flesh calling to Xander to learn everything he could, take the time to trace every sinful inch. He met the ice blue eyes, seeing the heated arousal, the honest desire in them that was there for **him**. Without a word, Spike took his hand and languidly got to his feet, stepping into Xander's body until they were pressed together from chest to thigh. The scarred eyebrow quirked and Xander gasped as Spike's hand landed on his groin and squeezed, before taking careful hold and using his grip to lead Xander out of the room and down the hall towards the bedroom.

* * *

[E8IGHT](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/66127.html)

* * *


	9. Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Warning(s):** N/A  
 **Beta(s):** From this chapter, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #041 : passionate  & [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt #252 : samurai  
 **Chapter :** 8  
 **Master!post :** [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/)**blondebitz** \- 600x386px  
 **Warning :** Another bit of NC17 smut – more plot coming soon, I promise!!

* * *

* * *

“Beautiful”. Smoothing his hands down Xander's torso, Spike watched the tanned skin goose pimple beneath the caress, brown nipples hardening into little peaks that called to Spike's lips. Lowering his head, Spike placed a gentle kiss onto each of them in turn, before sucking one between his lips and nibbling at the end. Xander arched upwards moaning as he turned his face into the pillow. “Don't hide from me – want to see you, want to see what you like.” Looking upwards so that he could see Xander's reactions to his caresses, Spike sucked more strongly, sliding his hand down the smooth flank before slipping beneath Xander's body to cup one taut arse cheek. He could feel the hardened length of Xander's cock pressing against his chest, leaking profusely as he sucked harder on the little nubbin of flesh. “Oh you like that don't you??”

Xander's hummed response was muffled and Spike realised the other man had pressed his hand into his mouth, groaning into his own flesh trying to be quiet. “Don't have to hold back, luv. Wanna hear ya – wanna know what I'm making you feel.” He reached up and carefully tugged Xander's hand free, meeting the hazy gaze. “Don't have to hide.” Xander stared at him for a moment and then nodded, and Spike reminded himself that he was not lying with an experienced man of the world – probably all of the boy's previous experience had needed to be kept quiet. God, he only vaguely remembered what it was like to make love quietly, holding back cries of passion so that flat mates or even worse, parents didn't hear.

Determined to make Xander forget any such restraint, he lowered his head once more and licked at the nipple nearest to him, running his tongue around the hardened flesh before nibbling gently with his teeth. He was rewarded with a heavy sigh and the feel of Xander's hand coming to rest on his head – not pushing, just gently stroking through his hair. Determined to drag more than a sigh from his new lover, he lay a gentle trail of kisses down the centre of Xander's chest, dipping into his belly button and tongue-fucking it before sucking the flesh surrounding it into his mouth. Xander jerked beneath him, the hardness of his cock hitting Spike in the chest and he could feel the wet tip leaking against his skin. He growled, sucking up marks from Xander's belly button to the soft skin of his hip before moving down and inwards slowly, so slowly.

“Please...” His voice was so low, barely over a whisper.

“That's it – talk to me Pet. Tell me what you want...” Gentle, barely there pecks against the smooth tanned skin of Xander's groin, moving ever closer to the flesh that was tap tap tapping on Spike's chest, in rhythm with Xander's furiously beating heart. “All you have to do is ask...”

“God – Spike, suck me! Please, suck me – ngh!”

* * *

Hot tremors then cold chills down his spine and Xander was writhing on the bed. His fist was back in his mouth as he desperately tried to muffle to sounds trying to escape. It was habit – Oz hadn't liked him to get too loud and every kid jacked off in his room with half an ear out for parental units listening in. Oh fuck, did Spike know what he was doing. All he'd had to do was ask and Spike sucked him down whole, only needing to make a minor adjustment for how long Xander's cock was before he was swallowing around the head and Xander felt like his brains were dribbling out of his ears. It was so intense he could barely breathe, couldn't think and he was so close already it was ridiculous. Oz had never made him feel like this, not ever and why the hell was he thinking about his dipshit ex when he was in the hands of someone who clearly knew what he was doing? Feeling lame because he hadn't done anything for Spike since they walked into the bedroom, Xander tried to struggle free, pushing against Spike's forehead in an attempt to get his dick loose from the vacuum tight grip Spike had on it with his mouth. Blue blue eyes peered up at him, and he saw the semi smirk stretch Spike's mouth before his hands were grabbed and thumped onto the bed and Spike sucked harder.

Funny, being restrained by Oz had made him panic and desperate to escape; his hands being held down by Spike ramped his arousal up so high that a scream escaped him despite trying to bite his lips closed. Spike released him long enough to murmur 'Oh yeah, that's it' before resuming his actions harder and faster until Xander was seeing bright lights behind his tightly closed eyes, hips thrusting upwards awkwardly as he panted for breath, chest heaving. He struggled against Spike's grip on his hands, twisting and turning his wrists until he could grab hold of those long, strong fingers, needing something to ground him, keep him on this earth as Spike made him fly. He arched so hard, only his shoulder blades and his heels were touching the bed as he came so hard he almost blacked out. The whole time he was vaguely aware of Spike's hands holding his, that mouth slowing, bringing him back to earth by slow degrees until he realised the noises he was hearing were coming from him – whimpering and gasping as he finally managed to uncurl himself from his position over Spike. He flopped back to the bed, blurred vision finally beginning to clear so that he could watch as Spike crawled up his body until he was holding himself over Xander, looking down into his eyes.

“Love the sounds you make, Pet.” He knew he was blushing but was far too tired to look away, automatically bringing his knees up to hug Spike's hips as the other man gently lowered himself to lie fully on top of him. Long fingers cupped his face and his eyes closed as Spike took his lips in a kiss so gentle, it was light as a feather yet devastating to his senses. Far too soon to get hard again but obviously no one had told his body that because he could feel his cock making a valiant attempt to rise again. “Can't get you to shut up out of bed, gotta drag the sounds outta ya in bed. Who'da thought eh?” All the time Spike was talking, he was laying gentle kisses all over Xander's face. Cradling the back of his skull, Spike moved his head where he wanted, kissing down the column of Xander's neck before making his way slowly – too slowly – to Xander's mouth.

His brain slowly starting to come back online, Xander responded to the sweetness of Spike's kiss, strength returning to his hands enough that he could reach up to hold Spike's face. Pulling free, he looked into the blue eyes hazy with desire.

“You are such an honourable man, Spike.” His voice was low but loud enough to be heard. He wanted to ensure that Spike heard him, that he realised how much Xander thought of him and how he acted. “You're a drug dealer, hang out with some of the oddest people, but you are - “

“Don't! Don't say any more Pet, please.” Spike's gaze had darkened and he looked away from Xander, turning to kiss his palm where it had been cupping his face. He looked pained and Xander wondered what he had said to upset him.

“Spike - “

“Wish I was the honourable man you think I am, love. Wish I could be as honest with you as I want to be but - “

“But?”

“I can't. Don't have the right no matter how much I might want to. Don't feel very honourable at the moment.” Xander could feel Spike withdrawing mentally if not physically and he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

“You'd tell me, if you could right?” Spike turned back to him, nodding. “Then it's not because you don't want to which means somehow, you're doing the honourable thing. Right?”

“You have a unique way of looking at things, you know that?”

“Yeah, I've been told I'm a bit screwy.” Lowering his gaze, Xander mentally kicked himself. Here he lay, naked in the arms of one of the most decent men he had ever met, and he had to ruin things with his weird ass ideas about honour and loyalty.

“No. No, not screwy pet. Just _different_. Takes someone special to think the way you do, and I don't mean the short bus to school type of special. But speaking of honour – feels like there's more going on with you than I know.”

“What? Oh you mean me and the Dark Angels? Yeah, not exactly a card-carrying happy member am I? I – it's kinda too much to go into. At least, for now anyway. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just if I do then the mood will be completely killed and I was kinda hoping.....”

“Hoping?”

“Well, I got mine. But you didn't get yours. And despite deep and meaningfuls you definitely still seem _interested_.” Spike smirked and Xander grinned, thrusting up with his hips slightly to emphasise the fact that he was still conscious of Spike's arousal pressing against him.

“Er yeah. Takes more than a bit of chat to take my mind off important things.”

“Uh huh.” With a smile, Xander reached up and tugged Spike by the back of the neck into another kiss, his eyes dropping closed as Spike instantly took over and deepened it, his tongue thrusting into Xander's mouth. Strong hands were stroking up and down his sides, squeezing and caressing him as he was tugged closer to Spike's body. He could feel the hardness of Spike's cock against him and it sent a frisson of desire flowing through him. And that frisson opened the floodgates. Spike had obviously been holding back before but Xander's wholehearted responses seemed to break those chains and Xander was swept away by the passion that overtook him. Spike seemed to be everywhere, his hands, lips moving all over Xander, kissing, touching, tasting, caressing – he felt completely overwhelmed. Spike left Xander for a few moments, rustling through the drawer in the bedside table and returning to his position between Xander's thighs whilst all he could do was pant and try to catch his breath.

He canted his hips up as Spike shifted down the bed, groaning at the feel of strong hands parting the cheeks of his ass, Spike's tongue licking a path from his spasming hole to his balls, then up the length of his reawakening cock. He hooked his hands behind his knees, opening himself to Spike's caresses as he felt two slick fingers being presented to him and sliding slowly into his body, scissoring and twisting, scraping over his sweet spot until all he could hear was a voice mewling in what sounded like the most painful pleasure. Tugging his knees towards his head, he rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Spike's fingers as he shoved his hand down to his cock, roughly tugging it back to full hardness.

Spike was nibbling, sucking and licking his balls and Xander thought he was going to lose his mind, a sorrowful hiss falling from his lips as Spike slipped his fingers free leaving his ass empty and aching. Those talented fingers quickly returned but now there were three of them, easing into him gently but purposefully and he released his other knee so that he could balance on his shoulder blades and his feet, ass pushed up from the bed to enable Spike to stroke in and out. He couldn't take much more, needed more than those three fingers that were driving him insane.

“Please Spike, please - “ He was almost embarrassed at how low his voice was, the begging tone but he couldn't hold back any longer.

“Tell me what you want – anything you want.”

“Fuck me, please , God just fuck me!”

“God yes!” Spike pulled his fingers free, shuffling to his knees between Xander's spread thighs. “Gonna shove my cock so far into this hot, tight arse of yours – dying to fuck you, been wanting to fuck you for so long.” Confused, Xander tried to twist and turn over onto his front. “No – wanna watch your face as I fuck you.” Xander's eyes widened as he looked up at Spike in shock. He and Oz had never done it face to face, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it now. It seemed so – intimate, made him feel vulnerable, and he wasn't sure. “Xander? Any way you want love – just let me in, please?” Staring Spike in the eye, searching his gaze, he reminded himself of what he had said earlier. Spike was the most honourable man Xander had ever met and with that reminder he relaxed, nodding his acceptance. Spike slid his arm under Xander's leg, lifting it up and back until Xander took over, holding it in place with his own hand. With both hands free, Spike shifted back and Xander heard the sound of something being torn open, recognised the movements of a condom being rolled on.

A cool hand pulling one ass cheek aside, the heat of a latex covered cock and Xander felt Spike's pressing against his entrance. Thicker than three fingers, hotter than them too, Xander watched as Spike looked down at himself, nudging and pressing against his ass. Xander tried to relax, pushing out the next time Spike nudged against him, gasping as his ring was stretched around the thickness of the head of Spike's cock.

“Ffffuuuccccccccccckkkkkkk!” He couldn't believe the stretch, had never felt anything like it, his eyes flying wide as he tried to adjust.

“Ssssh, pet, sshh. I'm not moving – gonna hold still, don't worry.” Xander was aware of Spike panting slightly, his hands shaking at Xander's hips as he fought to keep himself still. God, this was just – he couldn't breathe, couldn't move as he twitched around the heat within him. Slowly he relaxed as he realised Spike wasn't just going to keep going despite his obvious desire, tilting his hips again slightly to encourage Spike to try moving. Like nothing he had every experienced, a long slow slide and glide as Spike smoothly moved forward, rubbing against his hot spot with every inch he pushed gently into Xander's welcoming body. “Okay?”

Xander nodded, cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes still wide in shock. Spike leaned forward, gently nipping at his lip and releasing it from the tight grip of Xander's teeth. Still looking into Xander's eyes, he slipped his tongue in and licked at the inside of Xander's mouth, curling and twisting until their tongues were battling against each other and Xander closed his eyes to better concentrate.

A long, slow dragging withdrawal and a smooth re-entry, repeated again and again until Xander had adjusted to the sheer girth of the hot cock deep in his body and was thrusting forward to greet his movements. Spike's arms hooked beneath Xander's knees, opening him up and tugging him upwards as he began to thrust with more speed, hips snapping back and forth as Xander's head fell backwards, moans slipping from him as Spike's action pushed him higher and higher.

“So tight, so soft and tight around me. Love fucking you – God, love the way you feel around my cock. Want you to come for me, Xander. Want to feel your arse squeezing my come out of me as you shoot all over me. Gonna do that, huh? Gonna come for me??” The dirty words combined with the smoothly moving hips, heavy thrusts and Xander knew he was going to do just as Spike wanted. Despite already coming once, his balls were pulling up tighter and tighter; his hands were grasping at the headboard as he pushed his hips into Spike's rhythm.

“God, Spike - “

“Close?” Xander nodded, biting his lip and reaching for his cock again. He tugged it harder and harder in rhythm with Spike's movements, fighting towards his orgasm, wanting to come with Spike. “Fuck, love, gonna - “

“Spike – oh shit, Spike!” It was the most beautiful pain in the world, all of the pleasure he was feeling coalescing in his spine then shooting out of his dick, splattering between their wildly moving bodies. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body arching in ecstasy that was pushed that little bit higher by the feel of Spike pushing into him as far as he could. Xander managed to open his eyes, watching blearily as Spike's face pulled into a grimace and he cursed as he came within Xander's hot grasp. Releasing the headboard, Xander reached for Spike, pulling him off of his quivering arms so that the lean, muscular body came to rest on top of his. He stroked his way down Spike's spine, feeling the sweat cooling on the satin-smooth skin as Spike shivered in reaction in his arms.

“Holy shit.” Xander began to snigger. Spike managed to shift so that he could look into his face, a question in his eyes. “That was just – yeah. Don't think you need to worry about me being too quiet any more!” A sly grin crossed Spike's face just before he leaned down to kiss Xander gently. Regretfully Xander felt Spike slipping backwards until he withdrew from Xander's body, holding onto the condom carefully as he moved to his knees. Throwing his arm over his face, Xander worked to get his breath back as Spike tugged the condom off, twisting it into a knot and moving from the bed to chuck it into the waste-paper basket. Shifting his hips to get comfortable, Xander moved to his side on the bed, listening to Spike in the bathroom before admiring the view as his lover walked back into the room holding a wash-cloth. Xander sighed as Spike carefully cleaned him off with the warm cloth, before chucking it over the side of the bed and climbing onto the bed and letting his head thud onto Xander's stomach. Running his fingers through the mass of hair that was curling wildly, he sighed. If he could freeze a moment in time, this would definitely be one he would choose to freeze.....  


* * *

  
“You sure that's what you wanna do?? I mean, if he's what you think he is, this could go bad real quick.”

“I'm sure. Set it up. I want Spike to do it and I want to know one way or the other.”

“As you wish”  


* * *

[N9INE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/68129.html)

* * *


	10. →  Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** → Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** → Apart from first 2 chapters, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #081 : beg , [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt #253 : any joke in a storm and [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : accident  
 **Chapter :** → 9  
 **Master!post :** → [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** → Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** → Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/)**blondebitz** \- 600x386px  
 **Warning :** → N/A

* * *

* * *

Xander moaned as he opened his eyes, trying to shuffle backwards in the bed. He stopped as he felt a cool body wrapped around his, memory returning as he realised it was Spike he had rolled into. He turned his head smiling slightly at the peaceful expression on Spike's face, the smooth white skin glowing slightly in the light from the moon filtering through the curtains. He realised it was thirst that had woken him up – that and the need to pee, so throwing his legs over the side of the bed he carefully tugged himself free from Spike's arms and scooted off the bed. The room was warm and ignoring his jeans where they lay on the floor, he padded into the bathroom. Closing the door, he flicked on the lights before taking a leak, scratching his stomach and grinning at the flakes of come that had escaped Spike's wash cloth. Before falling asleep they had made out for a while but the whole situation with Oz had caught up with him and he'd drifted off to sleep peacefully in Spike's arms.

Washing his hands briskly, he decided to hit the kitchen and see what was available – for some reason he'd worked up a real thirst! He chuckled to himself, acknowledging that he possessed a very childish sense of humour. Any joke in a storm and all that, although he realised he had laughed more since he'd known Spike than he had since Tara had died. Walking through the flat he squinted in the darkness, not wanting to turn on the lights in case it woke Spike up. He cursed as his foot hit a small table just as he walked through the main room, crying out in pain as he hopped from foot to foot. Realising he'd knocked the whole table over, he swore and closed the door, flicking the lights on so he could see what he was doing. He set the table right and began gather up the papers that had fallen to the floor. It looked like boring bits of mail – cable bills, etc. and he shuffled them together and put them back onto the table. As he turned to go back to the kitchen, he saw a photo peeking out of a folder on the bottom shelf of the table.

He knew so little about Spike – what could looking at a photo hurt?? Looking quickly over his shoulder, he knelt down and picked up the photo, realising too late that it was paper clipped to some files. He had to move quickly to stop them all hitting the floor and scattering everywhere, and he shuffled them together, trying to stop the bits of paper from flying around. As he did so, one piece slipped from his hand and floated to the ground. Cursing once more under his breath, he wondered which folder it had come from. Picking it up, he flipped the folder on the top open intending to shove the paper in and hope for the best, his eye was caught by a name he recognised.  


* * *

  
It was the silence that made him stir in the first instance. Scowling as the sunlight hit his eyes, Spike rolled over, fully intending to bury his head under his pillow and go back to sleep. It was only as he buried his face in the softness of the pillow that an aroma hit him and he remembered the night before with Xander. A huge smile spread across Spike's face, and he sat up. Where was he? He slipped out of the bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor and noting that Xander's clothes were gone. Guessing his new lover had got out of bed, Spike staggered into the bathroom to take a leak before heading towards the kitchen. It was only then that he saw the mass of papers lying on the floor.

“SHIT!” Spike searched the apartment quickly even though he could tell that there was no one else there. Cursing a blue streak, he got down onto the floor and picked up the folder and papers that were lying around. He could quite clearly see at the top was the file from Joyce on one Alexander Harris, complete with a less than flattering photograph. What the hell was Xander thinking? Did he know that Spike was a cop? Or did he think something worse?

Grabbing the phone, Spike called Joyce, waiting impatiently for her answer.

“Joyce Spencer.”

“Joyce, it's Spike.”

“Hey honey, what's going on?”

“Hell, I – look, Joyce, Xander lit out of here after seeing his file. Has the surveillance picked him up?”

“William. What makes you think there's any surveillance on you?”

“JOYCE! I know how Captain Rayne works, and there is at least one guy watching my place. Did they pick anything up?”

“Hold on, Will, let me check.” It seemed to take forever for her to come back to the phone, but Spike made good use of the time. He threw on a black long sleeved tee-shirt, buttoned up his jeans and wriggled his feet into his Docs. Unable to sit still, he walked out onto his balcony and lit a cigarette. He didn't smoke as much as he used to unless he was stressed. And right now he was feeling really stressed.

He couldn't figure out which scenario was the worst. If Xander thought Spike was some kinda pervert who had access to someone in the police department who could provide him with information? Or whether he had realised that Spike was a cop brought on by whoever had chosen to blow the whistle? God his head was spinning, this was fucking ridiculous. His cell phone rang and he answered automatically, covering the mouthpiece of his land-line.

“What?”

“Spike my man, Gunn here!! Got plans for tonight.”

“What?”

“Yeah baby! Big deal going down and I need you there, you know what I'm saying? Got a lot of money riding on this – like what I've seen and ready to bring you in on the big things. You get me?” Shaking his head, Spike tried to get himself into the right frame of mind – could this be the break they were looking for, already?

“Think I get what you're saying. And yeah, tonight sounds good.”

“Cool. Cool. Listen, I need you to bring Alex with you – you're gonna need a runner with you.”

“I dunno, mate, not seen him - “

“Not a request Spike.” Silence.

“Yeah, got it. Eight suit you?”

“Yeah, eight is good. See the pair of you at the Hyperion then.”

“K.” Shit! Now he really needed to get hold of Xander, and not just to try to sort out this tangled mess. Why the hell was Gunn so insistent that Xander had to be there? And what was this big deal tonight going to be?

“Will.”

“Joycie! Tell me something good for fuck's sake.”

“He ran out of your place like a bat outta hell about an hour and a half ago. Surveillance split off and followed him to the cemetery Do I need to ask what you did or would it be TMI?”

“I dunno love. I think – I think he might have seen all of the police files.”

God-dammit, William, didn't you put those away?”

“Wasn't expecting to bring him home and my head was in other places.”

“Yeah, down his pants obviously.” An obviously frustrated sigh. “How much did he see?”

“I really don't know. I don't know if he knows I'm a cop or whether he thinks I've got a dirty cop providing info. I just don't friggin' know.”

“Well you better find out, and fast. If you've been burned.....”

“I know, I know. But I don't think he'd say anything to Gunn or the rest of 'em. Look, Joyce, he's different yeah?”

“Will, I know you want him to be different. But are you prepared to stake your life on it? Because that's what you'd be doing.” Spike leaned back against the railings of his balcony, realising how on the money Joyce was. If he was wrong – if he had read Xander wrong – the boy might turn him into Gunn or worse still, Liam. Spike needed to get to the cemetery and find out which way the wind was blowing _before_ whatever shindig Gunn had planned for that night.

“Okay, yeah, Joyce I get ya. I'm gonna track him down – got a big deal going on tonight and might need some backup. Something about all this doesn't feel right.”

“I told you that!! It's all moving too fast.”

“Least of my worries mate. Want this over with.”

“Okay. I'll start assembling a team for tonight. Get info to me as soon as you can, alright?”

“Will do.”

“And Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Just – be careful. I know I said to trust your gut but - “

“I know. Thanks.”  


* * *

“You sure you've got it set?”

“Of course I'm sure – I'm not an idiot.”

“Never said you were, cowboy. Just don't want you getting hurt – OK?”

“Okay, okay. Gunn's sent the message out so I gotta go. Promise to let you know where as soon as.”

“Right. Just be careful Liam. This whole thing just feels a bit hinky.”

“Hinky? Is that some crazy Texan saying?”

“It's not funny. Just - “

“I got it, Linds, don't worry so much. Why would this be any different to any of the other trades I've gone into?? Gunn trusts me – there's nothing to worry about.”

“It don't feel right. Li, if I asked you to, would you not go??”

“Linds.....”

“No, seriously. If I asked you not to go, what would you say?” Liam stopped getting ready, climbed on the bed and tugged Lindsey's chin forward until he was forced to look into Liam's eyes.

“I would do anything for you, you know that. But I'm gonna need more than it feels hinky to explain this one to Gunn if I don't go babe. He wants me to - “

“I **know** what he wants. I just.... You know what, don't worry. Hit the road you big lunk. Don't let the door hit your ass on your way out.”

“You sure?? I could always stay here and pay you back for the facial....”

“Fuck off!!” Laughing , Liam got off the bed and headed towards the door, blowing a kiss at Lindsey as he left. As he heard the front door slam shut, Lindsey jumped off the bed and grabbed his jeans. Dressing swiftly, he reached up to the top of his wardrobe and dragged down his gun-case.  


* * *

“How'd you find me? Or I guess you got your cop buddies to tell you where I was?”

“Xander - “

“So much for you being an honourable man. How much you paying for all that info? And why choose me – what was I, the weak link?”

“It's not like that. It's not what you think.” Spike stepped forward reaching for Xander who stepped back, moving around the headstone and kicking at the grass. “Shit, pet, how the hell do I explain this to you?”

“Why should you? I mean, last night was just – hell, I just needed to get laid you know? Oz was pissing me off and you were in the right place at the right time. No biggie.”

“Xander - “

“Seriously, what are you – some kinda girl? So we screwed, big deal.” Scowling, Spike stepped backwards. “What did you track me down for anyway?”

“Fine. Gunn wants us at the Hyperion. Big trade off going on and he wants a presence which includes you. In fact, he insisted.”

“Fine. Why the Hyperion?” Spike shrugged, avoiding Xander's gaze as he lit a cigarette. “Know the way?”

“Yeah. Ready when you are.”

“Lead on.”

* * *

  
“I want this kept clean, you hear me? “ She watched as her teams spread out, moving into their agreed positions almost silently and blanketing the Hyperion until no one and nothing could move without her knowing about it. “Five by five.”

* * *

[T10EN](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/69341.html)

* * *


	11. →  Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** → Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** → Apart from first 2 chapters, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #077 : slut  & [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : sex pollen  
 **Chapter :** → 10  
 **Master!post :** → [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** → Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** → Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/)**blondebitz** \- 600x386px  
 **Warning :** → Non con under the influence of drugs

* * *

* * *

Walking into the Hyperion, Spike felt like he was being watched. The Hyperion used to be a classy hotel but now it was a dark nightclub, not known for it's classy clientèle. The drive over had been strained with Xander refusing to talk to him at all, and that made Spike feel even more pissy – he didn't need this shit. What he wanted to do was sort things out with Xander, not play games with Gunn and whatever fucked up shit was happening tonight.

“Spike, over here!” Checking over his shoulder to ensure Xander was following him, Spike walked over to Gunn, taking in how many members of the crew were there. Gunn was lounging at the bar with Wes, Larry and Groo hanging over his shoulder. He smiled as Spike approached then turned and said something to the barman. By the time he and Xander had made it through the crowds to the bar, Gunn was passing a bottle of beer to Spike and a bottle of coke to Xander. Taking a long drink, Spike leaned against the bar and turned to watch the crowd.

“What we doing here?”

“Wait and see my man, wait and see. Ahh, here comes Liam – this should get interesting.” Spike scowled as he watched the big man walking towards them, shoving his way through the crowd with little regard for anyone in his way. Propping his foot up at the bar, he leaned back on his elbows deliberately ignoring Liam's approach. “You ready for this Spike?” He looked over at Gunn, frowning at the grin on the other man's face. It didn't bode well for someone......”Alex – how you feeling?” Spike looked over at Xander who seemed to have drained his bottle of coke and was swaying gently on his feet, moving vaguely in time with the music. He grinned in response to Gunn's question, looking slightly goofy and Spike's ill feeling grew. “You look like you need something man – I wonder what it could be?”

“Gunn - “

“Sssssh, Spike, you gotta see this.” Gunn reached forward, tugging Xander towards the bar and into Liam. “Xander, kiss Liam.” Spike's eyebrows rose into his hairline as Xander reached up one hand and tugged Liam's head towards his, pressing his lips against Liam's. Stiffening, Spike took half a step forward, conscious of Gunn watching him. “That's not a kiss. Slip him some tongue, man.” Xander seemed to be in some sort of dream state, obeying Gunn as he licked at Liam's lips until the man opened them and let him inside. What the fuck?

Liam immediately took advantage, wrapping his arms around Xander and kissing him deeply, pushing his head back and running his mouth down the younger man's throat.

“Pretty darn hot man. S'called Sex Pollen and it's going to make us a fuckin' fortune!” Gunn was grinning hugely, almost rubbing his hands together with glee and Spike had to restrain himself from punching that grin right off his face. “Two drops in a bottle of coke and the boy is hot for whoever and whatever I say.”

“Whoever?”

“Tends to hit those who are suggestible hardest. You give him an order and see if he follows it.” Gunn took another long drink, leaning on the bar and smirking at Spike. Spike wondered if Gunn knew about him and Xander – apart from the fact that he had insisted on Xander being his, Gunn hadn't asked if they were in a relationship. What kind of slap in the face was this that he was ordering Xander to make out with Liam right in front of Spike?

“XANDER!” Like a drunkard, Xander pulled his head away from Liam, turning towards Spike with eyes gone hazy. “Come here.” Liam was obviously reluctant to let Xander go but the boy was insistent, pushing Liam's hands away and stepping towards Spike. “Come here, pet, come give me a kiss. You want to kiss me right?”

Xander nodded, looking Spike up and down dreamily before pushing into Spike's personal space, pressing himself against Spike's body from chest to hips. With no further instruction, he leaned into Spike's neck, licking at his pulse and up to his ear lobe, darting his tongue into Spike's ear as he ground his erection against Spike's growing hardness.

“How long's it last?” Hard to concentrate with Xander rubbing against him that way but Spike had a feeling this could turn into life or death.

“Dunno. Xander's only our third test subject. And a more deserving subject I have yet to meet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh did I not tell you?? Seems like our Xander here is a bit of a whistle-blower. Decided he didn't like how we were treating his little Danny boy and called on the po-po. Damn fool thought he could turn us in but obviously forgot the Angels are not your average boy band. We got ears everywhere man, know what I'm saying?”

“What?! He turned you in to the police?? Then how come - “

“No evidence man. They'd have to get somebody on the inside before they could get something like that.” Spike stiffened, trying to ignore Xander grinding up against him, his mouth running up and down Spike's neck, seeking out all the sensitive spots that he had found only the night before. His hands weren't idle either, wrapping his arms around Spike before slipping down to cup Spike's ass, squeezing and caressing. “An' they ain't got nobody on the inside. Well we didn't think they had.”

“Meaning?”

“Oh like I said, Spike, we got eyes everywhere. You would not _believe_ some of the things we've found out lately. Let's take this to the back – looks like Xander might be needing a little more attention from you than is decent in public.” Groo and Wes were laughing, and Liam was staring at Xander hungrily as Spike followed Gunn's lead and went to one of the side rooms, hampered all the while by Xander rubbing up and down against him. Everything was going to shit faster than he could believe – what the fuck was all that about Xander being a whistle-blower – was he the voice on the recording that Spike had listened to? And what did Gunn mean when he said that they didn't think they had anyone on the inside? Did Gunn -

“See, now, we can't be letting Alex there be talking about our business. So, we did a little deal with a new friend of mine. He knows some people who would be mighty interested in having our Alex along as a _friend_. If I was you, I would make the most of him tonight cos tomorrow he's going to new owners if you get me.” Spike guided Xander to one of the big sofas, sitting down and trying to manhandle the other man into the corner of the chair. But Xander wasn't having any of it, straddling Spike and rubbing their crotches together, causing an unwilling reaction from Spike that Xander tried to take full advantage of.

“Xander - “

“I wouldn't bother talking to him – looks like he's hit the frenzy stage. You know, maybe I put just a little too much into his drink. I can't remember what our chemist said would happen if somebody od'ed. Looks like we're going to see for ourselves.” Like a mini pack of hyenas, Groo, Larry and Wes were sniggering in the corner and Spike wanted nothing more than to shoot the three of them. What the hell was this stuff and how long did Xander have?? And was Gunn trying to say that he knew what Spike was? Gripping Xander's hips, Spike tried to get him to stay still, wishing like hell he had a panic button or _something_ that could alert Joyce to his predicament.

“Yo, Liam. You never did tell us how you dealt with that Jonathan Levinson shit.”

“What?!” Confused by what seemed to be a change in subject, Spike turned to stare at Liam who was flushing and looking as confused as Spike felt.

“How did you handle the Jonathan Levinson shit? I mean, one minute the boy's got a restraining order out against you and next thing, you're record's clean as the driven snow. How the fuck did you manage that?” Spike watched as Groo and Wes spread out from Gunn until they were moving to either side of Liam, boxing him in. What the -

“What you getting at Gunn?? You know how I dealt with Jonathan.”

“Actually dude, no I don't. Funny how none of those restraining orders ever quite stuck. Anyone would think you have someone doing you favours, you know? I mean, everyone else in the Angels has got at least one thing on their record but according to a good friend of mine, nothing seems to have stuck on yours.”

“What the fuck? What you saying to me? I been loyal to you for God-damn years! Where the hell is this coming from??” Groo and Wes had worked their way around Liam, completely blocking the exit and Spike realised things were about to get even uglier. “What the fuck, man?? He turns up and all of a sudden I'm enemy number one and apparently talking my head off to the cops. Just – I don't get you, this makes no sense at all.”

“I checked Liam. Spoke to a high up source who double checked Jeffers for me and everything about him checks out, including people he's done time with. But I can't say the same for you, man. Why the fuck would you do it? What did they have on you that was worth shooting me in the back man?”

“I swear to you - “

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The smile had finally fallen from Gunn's face and Spike could see the raw menace and the pain of betrayal. “Man, I gave you fucking EVERYTHING and you betray me!!”

“I never did – I swear to fucking God, I - “

“I got nothing to say to you man. I don't wanna hear your lies or your excuses. Jeffers, get your ass up here.” Spike scrambled to his feet, pushing Xander down into a supine pose on the sofa. He was sweating bullets and he had a damn good idea exactly **what** Gunn was going to want him to do. “I need a new enforcer man. You it?”

“Look, Gunn - “

“You in or not?!”

“You know I'm in. But this? This is bullshit man.”

“If you ain't got the balls - “

“Got fuck all to do with having the balls. You think I'm stupid?? Gonna knock someone off just cos you say so in front of witnesses?? Then suddenly I'm in the hole for you with no one at my back. I don't think so man.”

“Shit, you got more brains than I thought. But we gotta handle this. Cos I don't hold with no betrayal man. Whoops, looks like your boy needs some attention.” Spike turned and saw that Xander had rolled over on the sofa and was humping against it, no rhythm, just jerky movements like he wasn't quite in control of his body. “How about this?? We give you time to say your goodbyes to your boy there while we handle Liam? Then you damn well better be ready to help us get rid of the body. We're both in the hole then, yeah? You got something on me, I got something on you. Sound fair?”

Spike turned and looked over at Liam, wondering if he was going to be able to help him, even though the man was a complete asshole. Liam didn't deserve this but how the hell was Spike supposed to stop a murder without risking him and Xander? Wes and Groo were holding onto Liam who was swearing his loyalty up and down, obviously sweating. What the fuck was he going to do?

* * *

  
“Spike – Spike, I need you. I need – got to – please.....” Unable to stop himself, Xander ground his hips down into the fake leather of the sofa. He felt like he as on fire, his cock and balls aching, his body not his own. He'd kissed Liam, had _wanted_ to kiss Liam as soon as Gunn had said it but even while it was happening it felt wrong, completely wrong. Spike's voice set him free, called him and sent him back into himself, and all he wanted was to wrap himself around that lean, muscular body where he felt safe. Safe and warm and Spike smelled so damn good Xander wanted to eat him up.

He had no choice, he had to rub against Spike, had to feel that body against his dick and once he started he couldn't stop. Just felt so fucking good, feeling those muscles against his body, like Spike had shoved his cock up Xander's ass and was fucking against his sweet spot over and over again. His brain was whited out and all he could think of was fucking. Fucking and coming and fucking some more. And he only wanted Spike – he didn't want anyone else, he wanted Spike. He wanted to bend over the sofa that suddenly appeared in his sight, hold his ass open and feel Spike digging into him, fucking him so good and so hard. Last night had been so good, so sweet and so lovely, but now he wanted Spike to just fuck him – just shove his dick up Xander's ass and fuck him so hard. But there was something about Spike, some reason he hadn't stayed that morning. Something in Spike's apartment – he'd been reading something and saw pictures, and it wasn't right, they shouldn't have been there. What were they doing there? Why did Spike have pictures of him? And reports on everyone – all the Dark Angels and Tara and – God, if he could only think, if he could only concentrate over the need to fuck, to be fucked, to feel _something_! He needed Spike, he needed -

“Why did you have those files?!” Was that his voice? All slurred and hazy?

“What?” Larry was in his face, the normal cackling look gone. “What did you say? Boss – boss, you gotta hear this!”

“Files. There were photos and – God, I need Spike – please....” And now Gunn was there, turning him over, slapping him around the face, and he didn't want that, didn't want the feeling to fade. He just wanted Spike – he wanted Spike to hold him, to tell him it was all going to be alright, to fix this but Gunn was hitting him, over and over and he just wanted it to stop, needed it to stop.

“Alex – ALEX! What files – where?”

“Spike - “

“Jeffers – what the fuck is he talking about? What files?” Xander couldn't see Spike but he could hear him and he wondered why Spike wasn't stopping Gunn from hitting him. Spike would look after him, he knew Spike would always look after him so why wasn't he stopping Gunn? And now Larry was gone and he was staring up at Gunn who was angry, so angry. Xander turned his head and he saw that Larry had hit Spike and now had him in a wrestling hold, and Spike was fighting to get to him and he knew that, knew that whatever those files were for Spike cared about him.

“Police - “ Was that his voice? Oh shit, he needed to be quiet, needed to not let Gunn know that - “Police files.” Oh fuck.

* * *

[E11LEVEN](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/71268.html)

* * *


	12. →  Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** → Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** → Apart from first 2 chapters, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #080 : whimper  & [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : Execution  
 **Chapter :** → 11  
 **Master!post :** → [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** → Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** → Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/)**blondebitz** \- 600x386px  
 **Warning :** → Character death(s)

* * *

* * *

His first shot took out Wes, the second hit Groo high on the shoulder and sent him spinning to the floor. He was pleased that Liam wasted no time, rushing to the corner of the room and hiding behind a chair whilst looking around wildly. He had Gunn in his sights, finger on the trigger when it all went to shit.....  


* * *

Struggling against Larry's hold, aware that the game was most definitely up, Spike finally wriggled free and tried to get to Xander. What he thought he was going to do for him was anyone's guess but his priority was curled up on the sofa, mouth bleeding from where Gunn had slapped him and nothing else mattered. He watched dispassionately as doors smashed open and people dressed in black with assault rifles rushed into the room. Gunn was on the floor, arms yanked behind his back and handcuffed while Larry tried to make a run for it but was tackled to the ground. Wes and Groo were laid out and he wondered if they were dead; he could see Liam cowering in the corner and his lip curled with derision even whilst he was heading across the room.

He froze as glass fell from the ceiling, the skylight making a new entrance for a shorter man holding a rifle that was pointed right at Spike. Everything slowed down – a petite, curvy brunette was rushing across the room, members of the team in black were aiming at the new threat but somehow Spike knew they would be too late. Raised voices, a Texan accent screaming something about all of this being his fault and Spike caught Xander's eyes.

The gunshot was loud, freezing everyone in place momentarily. Time slowed as he looked down at his hand, the blood like a scarlet ribbon as it slipped through his fingers. His gaze went around the room – a prayer for help? A final look at his surroundings? Impossible to tell, and no longer a priority as he slowly went over, falling to the ground in a graceless slump. Eyelids flickering, head turned towards the door where thunderous noise translated into heavy footsteps, he wondered who had turned the lights off so suddenly?  


* * *

  
“LINDSEY!!!” Rushing from his hiding place, Liam dodged the people in black, desperate to get to his lover. Frozen, he watched as Lindsey rappelled down from the skylight, his face twisted in a snarl as he aimed at Spike, screaming abuse the whole time. “No, Lindsey, please - “ But he knew his cries were too late – the gunshot, Spike's look of shock as he fell to the ground, the responding fire from the team in black and Lindsey was throw backwards by the force of the bullets hitting him. So many bullets, so much blood all over his hands as he tried to force it back into Lindsey's body. He fought off the hands trying to restrain him, holding Lindsey's face and staring into eyes that slowly glazed over.

“Told ya I'd take care of ya Cowboy.”

“NO! No - “ he was whimpering, begging Lindsey to be alright and then he was slammed to the ground, his arms yanked painfully behind his back as he watched the last of the life drain from Lindsey's eyes. Turning his head, he could see the room was practically overflowing with people, an organised chaos in front of him.

“Report.”

“Got them all – got the middleman coming to pick up subject A. Medical assistance is en route – looked like they were definitely using 'Sex Pollen'. We have two dead on scene, one injured, subject B and subject C are now in custody, along with a small fish.”

“Got it. I want to hear how subject A is doing – looks like they dosed him up high, so we might not be able to rely on his testimony. I want their clubhouse cleared out asap – send beta team there now. I want the middleman in my interrogation room within the next half hour – I want the man above him so we can shut this thing down. And somebody find out who the hell the injured guy is – I heard something about police files which makes me think another team was running an undercover in my area – I wanna know about it by the time we hit the station.”

“Roger that ma'am.” Liam watched as she swaggered over to him, plush red lips spread in a wide smile in the paleness of her face.

“Well hello tall, dark and handsome. Why is it all the good-looking ones are either drug dealers, gay or human traffickers?!” She sighed and then tutted, and Liam scowled up at her from his position on the floor. “Oh dear, looks like your lover boy isn't going to make it – damn shame, but rather heroic of him to rappel through the skylight to save you. You must give really good ass to make _that_ worthwhile.”

“Fuck you!”

“Not unless you swing both ways lover-boy. Now you have a choice – not much of one, admittedly, but a choice nevertheless. We are taking you and the tall drink of chocolate over there to the station. While you're being transported you may want to consider who gets the deal. There's only one and whoever rolls over first wins. He's already thinking about it believe me, but that might be because he's looking at some serious time – drug dealing is bad enough, but selling humans is right up there. Oh, didn't know he was heading into that side of things?? Interesting considering we have it on good authority that you're his second. Like I said, WILLIAM – oh yeah, we have ALL the info on your Mr O'Connor. Think it over – once we hit the station, all bets are off. You with me?” Staring up into the brown eyes, Liam realised it really was over – Lindsey was dead, the Dark Angels were under arrest or dead, and the only person who could look out for him was himself. He nodded, not struggling as they dragged him to his feet and pulled him out of the room. He spared a glance for Xander and Spike who were both being worked on by the medics but avoided looking at the black bag that contained Lindsey's body. He didn't want to see that. Closing his eyes, he wondered just how the hell everything had gone to shit so quickly?  


* * *

  
He felt like shit, a feeling not assisted by the gruelling interview he'd just been through with one Special Investigator Faith Lehane. She was one ballsy lady and Xander had to admit if he went for women, he could see the appeal of the dangerous brunette. She'd left him with a sincere thanks for bringing everything to a head, even if he hadn't known he was going to be the latest cargo in a huge human trafficking scheme, and told him if he ever needed a favour to get in touch. He could think of one favour to ask but wasn't sure she was the one he should be speaking to. All she'd been able to tell him when he asked about Spike was that he wasn't 'five by five', whatever that was supposed to mean.

A knock on the door had him looking up from the white sheets and his eyebrows rose as Principal Giles came into his room. He shifted nervously in the bed, not sure why his Principal was there but pretty much positive the conversation wasn't going to be a nice and easy one.

“Mr Harris. It's good to see you awake – I have visited a number of times since the incident and each time you have been unconscious.”

“Principal Giles, hey. Erm – look - “

“I wanted to say thank you.”

“Whu – what?!”

“I heard the recording and realised almost immediately that it was you. I wasn't aware exactly what was happening – with regards to you being blackmailed, etc – but it definitely gave me the impetus required to pull a few strings. I wanted to say how sorry I was for all that you have been through. After the death of your sister, it would have been extremely easy for you to turn to the bad side but you didn't. That showed an amazingly strong character, especially considering how absent I _know_ your parents have been.”

“I – yeah, right, look – I - “

“Please. I just wanted to say thank you. And tell you that whenever you are ready to return to school, I will be more than happy to provide you with additional tuition to ensure you get the grades that you deserve. You're a young man to be proud of, Mr Harris, and the fact that your parents refuse to see that is down to them, not to you.” Giles removed his glasses and began cleaning them briskly before returning them to his face and looking down at Xander. “Is there anything you need?”

“Err, no – I. Actually, yeah there is one thing. Did you – do you know what happened to Spike?? I know he got shot but haven't been able to find out anything other than that. I know he seems like a bad guy, Principal Giles, but really, he - “

“Officer Jeffers is - ”

“Officer?!”

“Oh dear. Didn't you know?” Xander shook his head, completely shocked. Officer Jeffers? “Yes, well, I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to tell you but yes, he's an officer. I will speak to Captain Rayne and find out what I am and am not allowed to tell you. I'm so sorry, Xander, I thought someone had told you.”

“No, no-one told me anything. I just thought Spike had got in with the wrong crowd. I didn't know – I didn't realise. Even the Special Investigator didn't say - “

“Mr Harris – Xander, you need to calm down. You're getting yourself very worked up and your lungs are still rather weak from the drug. The Doctors specifically told me - “ He couldn't breathe. His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe. Principal Giles' face was fading in and out, his voice coming from a long way away and Xander just couldn't breathe. Machines were beeping, a horrid high pitched noise that went right through his head and suddenly his room was filled with Doctors and nurses, the only familiar face being shuffled out of the room looking quite worried. An oxygen mask was shoved over his face and he focused enough to see something being added to his IV before everything got blurry and he faded out of consciousness.  


* * *

  
The next time he surfaced, he could hear his parents arguing. It took him a few moments to realise his mother was explaining to his father why it wasn't a good idea for Xander to return home as it would be so _untidy_ having a convalescing invalid in the house. For once, his father wasn't drunk and Xander was shocked to hear what Tony was saying.

“You checked out when his sister died and I let that slide. God, Jess, we ALL suffered when we lost Tara. But the boy needs us now and we're damned well going to be there for him. If you can't see past your cleaning phobia to realise that, then you're further gone than I ever realised. I know I haven't been there – God, you turned the house into some sort of show home for fuck's sake – but he needs us now and we are damned sure going to be there for him!”

“Tony, there really is no call to be speaking to me in that tone of voice. I know it's a rare occasion when you're sober, but please don't take your desire for more hard liquor out on me.”

“Good God, woman, can you hear yourself? Actually, you know what? Don't bother. I think you need to go and stay with your mother. When the Doctor's say it's alright, I'm bringing my son home with me. And that's an end to it. If you don't like it, then I suggest you make use of the time you have to pack up your shit and leave. I won't lose my son too.” There were muffled sobs and the sound of a door slamming closed before he heard his father come over to the chair by the side of his bed, a big callused hand grabbing hold of his. “I know you're awake Xander – I always knew when you were awake kid. Remember when you and Tara used to do those late night milk and cookie runs to the kitchen and think you'd got away with it?? I used to stand at the top of the stairs listening to you laughing together and it made me feel so much love for both of you. I know I checked out when your sister died – I am sorry, just so so sorry that I wasn't here for you – but this time is going to be different. Me and you son, we're going to get through this together. I am so proud of you – I spoke to your Principal and Captain Rayne so I know what you did. I can't tell you how proud of you I am.”

Unable to let his father continue, knowing that he should keep his mouth shut and make the most of this change of heart, Xander grabbed hold of his dad's hand and opened his eyes.

“Dad – there's something I have to tell you.”

“Hey boy, do you think there's anything about my son I don't already know?” His father's eyes were bloodshot but for once it was from an obvious lack of sleep rather than due to being drunk. Strong fingers entwined with his and he winced as his father lifted their joined hands and laid a kiss on the back of his. Man, he would have given his left nut for this to happen even six months ago and he was going to ruin it all with his next words.

“Dad, I'm gay.”

“I know.”

“I wanted to tell you and Mum for so long, but with Tara and everythi– what?! What do you mean, you know?”

“Xander, I checked out of being at home – it doesn't mean that I didn't keep an eye on you. I knew about you and Danny – you always did wear your heart on your sleeve. Little ginger runt wasn't good enough for you, but we all gotta make our own choices, right? No, I've known for a long time.”

“How – I mean, what the - “ To his shock, Tony laughed, tears glistening in his eyes as for the first in over a year he heard his father's deep belly laugh.

“Never thought I'd see you speechless boy – you always had words for anything and everything. Did you really think it would change how I feel because of who you love?”

“I guess – I don't know. I just – wow, Dad, this is just - “

“Now, now, don't go getting upset. I promised the Doctor to keep you calm and I'm gonna stick to that because the longer you stay calm, the more likely it is I get to bring my boy home before the weekend. I love you Xander, it's that simple. And you didn't die when Tara died and I am so sorry I let you down, but thank God I have the chance to make it up to you.” Xander didn't realise his eyes were blurring even more until his dad reached out and wiped tears from his cheeks and for some reason, that last action was the final straw as he broke down completely. He was aware of strong arms surrounding him, pulling him close, and he breathed in the familiar, loved scent of his father's aftershave as he finally felt safe enough to let it all out.

* * *

[TW12ELVE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/72408.html)

* * *


	13. →  Arresting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.

**Title:** → Arresting Misconceptions  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** → Apart from first 2 chapters, unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #098 : Reunion  & [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : Don't Ask, Don't Tell  
 **Chapter :** → 12  
 **Master!post :** → [Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/34597.html)  
 **Disclaimer:** → Any original characters are my own. Many of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang will appear but they will not be as they were in the show. Any mentions of drugs/unsafe sex should not be viewed as me condoning or advertising this behaviour - this is fiction, in the real world take precautions, be safe and sensible.  
 **Summary:** → Xander Harris is blackmailed into selling drugs at his High School. William Jeffers is the undercover detective sent in to crack the drug-ring and bring the culprits to justice. Despite abhorring what they believe the other is involved in, they cannot deny or fight the attraction that builds between them.  
 **Graphics:** → Header banner created by the beautiful [](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/profile)[**blondebitz**](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/) \- 600x386px  
 **A/N :** → Firstly, thanks to [](http://forsaken2003.livejournal.com/profile)[**forsaken2003**](http://forsaken2003.livejournal.com/) for the plot bunny and for her patience – sorry it took so long my sweet, and hope you liked what I did with it.

To [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/), thank you for the cheer-leading, for holding my hand when I wasn't sure whether to carry on or whether to post what was for me some pretty full on smut, and just for being one of my best friends – you rock my dear.

And to you, the readers, for sticking with this story throughout Lola's unexpected hiatus, for your comments that let me know it's okay to write _that_ kinda smut and for just letting me know you like what I've done – my sincere thanks. It looks like this one is _finally_ done!! I might revisit to see what the future holds, but for now I'm kinda happy with where the boys end up.

* * *

* * *

It didn't feel like a reward. Okay, so he couldn't go on active duty until his doctor signed off on his physical fitness but he was meant to be the Golden Boy, the detective who helped clear a drug ring and a human trafficking ring in one fell swoop, heroically shot in the process. Instead, he'd got a kick in the arse from Rayne who's policy of don't ask don't tell when it came to the sexuality of his officers had been severely strained by the knowledge of Spike's relationship with Alexander Harris. And he'd been told – politely – NOT to get in touch with Xander again. Whether that was at Xander's request or not, Spike didn't know. So no, this didn't feel too much like a reward, doing a tour of High Schools and speaking about the dangers of drugs. So far, he hadn't been sent to Sunnydale but he wouldn't put it past Rayne with his sick sense of humour to send him there.

He'd been visited by Principal Giles before he left hospital, and the man had gone so far as to shake his hand. His questions about Xander had, shockingly enough, been answered fully – in fact, Giles had gone so far as to give him more information than he'd asked for. Whether it was the whole hero thing, or the fact that Spike hadn't messed up Giles' school more than he had to, but the man seemed to be sympathetic at least. Spike knew that Xander had made a full recovery from the side effects of the Sex Pollen and been released into his father's care. He knew that Xander's mother had left but that his father was being everything a kid could ask for from a parent. He also knew that Xander had returned to school, been haled as a hero for a short time before the next scandal hit and he was fortunately forgotten. He knew that Giles had privately tutored Xander and that he had passed his exams with better results than anyone had expected. He also knew that Danny Osbourne had turned over a new leaf and was being a 'good friend' to Xander. Giles didn't go into details about how good a friend Danny was being but Spike wasn't deluding himself. A one-nighter with someone who had lied to him versus someone he loved and trusted, who was turning over a new leaf for him – there was no way Xander would even care if Spike was in one piece or not.

With a scowl, Spike pretended to pay attention as the Principal wound up the assembly. He'd already done his bit – talked about the dangers of drugs, peer pressure, gangs – he was a public relations angel as far as the department was concerned. Now all he wanted to do was go home, get out of his uniform and settle down in front of his blu ray collection of Queer as Folk. Sad but true, his love life consisted of cheering on Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, hissing every time Lindsey came on screen, and wishing his own mother had been just a _little_ bit more like Debbie. Joyce had tried to shake him out of it, told him sitting on his ass wasn't going to get his life back on track, but he was done. Tired out, fed up of undercover and seriously considering taking a sabbatical from the police force and deciding what to do with his life. Maybe he should return to the UK, make a completely fresh start? His dad was always on at him to visit and he'd mentioned that Robin Wood, an ex of Spike's, had been asking after him. Whatever he'd thought he'd had with Xander, it was probably based on circumstances and proximity and as a grown man he needed to accept it and move on.

He shook hands with the Principal and a few members of staff, then did his best to get off the stage and towards the car park as quickly as possible. His departmental car – same piece of junk they'd given him while he was working at Sunnydale – was parked in the shade, and he dragged off his tie as he made his way over to it. Unlocking the doors, he threw his gear into the back then turned to light a cigarette.

“You give a convincing speech – you think any of them will listen to you?”

“Holy shit!! Xander – you scared the crap out of me!! How long have you been there?”

“I was actually in the audience – was trying to find a way to make myself known but I chickened out at the last minute. Figured doing this in private was a better idea.” Xander shuffled from side to side, hands dug deep into his pockets and Spike took the opportunity to look him over. He looked good, he looked damned good. He was wearing those tight black jeans again but this time with a plain white tee-shirt, a red and black checked button down thrown over the top, and red converse. His eyes were clear and he looked tanned and healthy, a fact for which Spike had thanked God and the medical staff for over and over again.

“Hell, pet, yeah probably a good job you didn't stand up in the auditorium. I might have had a heart attack or something.” Standing up straight, Spike threw the cigarette away. “Look, Xander - “

“I knew you were an honourable man – I told you that.”

“I didn't want to lie to you but I didn't have a lot of choice. There was more riding on it than just how I felt about you. I didn't know about the human trafficking but - “

“It's okay. I heard all about it, or as much as I wanted to anyway – I was thoroughly debriefed by Special Investigator Lehane, and a scarier woman I have yet to meet!” They shared a grin before realising that they were smiling at each other and looking away almost simultaneously.

“I asked after you. They said you were clear of the drug, had gone home with your Dad. Giles said you did great in your finals too.”

“You asked about all that?”

“Well yeah. Wanted to know you were alright.”

“Is that all??”

“What?”

“Is that all that you wanted? To know that I was alright?? Was that an end to it then? Clear of drugs, home sweet home, getting good grades at school?”

“Xander - “

“Was sleeping with me part of the undercover thing?”

“NO! No, absolutely not. Look, can we go for coffee or something? Talk about this properly?”

“I – yeah, I guess so. Yeah.” Without another word, Xander stepped around the car and got into the passenger seat. Slightly bemused, Spike got into the car and put on his seatbelt. This was so completely unexpected, he wasn't even sure it was really happening. “You alright? I mean, I asked and they said you were doing – better. Shot missed your lung and all that.”

“Yeah. Missed my lung but ricochetted around a bit hence still not back on active duty. But yeah, I'm good. Good enough to think about training to pass the physical again, stop eating all the crap and get back in shape.” He was suddenly aware of Xander's eyes all over him.

“You look in good shape to me.” Spike could feel himself blushing and trying to hide it, he ducked his head and started the engine.

“Where we going?”

“Your place?? Can't go to mine – my Dad is ultra protective so wouldn't leave us alone. In fact, I think he might have had a word with your Captain Rayne.”

“He did??”

“Yeah. Something about cutting the nuts off anyone who got in touch with his son without permission. Like I said, kinda protective!” Swallowing audibly, Spike slowly took in the fact that it was Xander's father who had not wanted him to get in touch. Not Xander. Xander – who was here, looking hot, wanting to be taken back to Spike's place. Fuck.

“Not my place. We go somewhere public.”

“Why?” As Spike pulled out of the car park, sliding into the student traffic milling around, Xander turned in his seat to look at him.

“Cos. I like my nuts where they are. And cos I don't want you thinking it's all about sex. And I gotta tell ya, Pet, if I get you back to my place talking will be the last thing I want to do. It was never about not wanting you Xander.”

“Uh huh. Okay. Coffee first then.” Xander faced forward again and Spike surreptitiously adjusted his cock in his suddenly too tight uniform pants. Damn, there was something about this confident Xander that went straight to his balls. This was going to be a damned long coffee but hopefully, he would get to take Xander back to his place. Hopefully....  


* * *

  
“I get it – I get it. You're not after me just for my body. Now are you going to drop the uniform or am I going to have to rip it off?!” Spike shook his head, backing away and Xander followed, slipping off his button down shirt and dropping it to the floor. The time for talking was over and done with. He had done what his father had asked of him, concentrated on school and getting back to full health. He even forgave Tony when he admitted that he had told Captain Rayne to keep Spike away from him – he knew his dad was just trying to do the right thing for him. And he loved Tony all the more for the fact that when he realised just how miserable Xander was he had told the truth and told Xander to go get his man.

“Xander - “

“Spike!! Neither of us know where this is going but don't you want a chance to find out? Without all the drug crap and school and everything like that?”

“School is important – I don't want - “

“You're not going to distract me. _Believe_ me, my Dad and I are seeing the Guidance Counsellor and looking into my future. My grades are good, my future's so bright I'm wearing shades, I'm 100% healthy – now do you have any other excuses, or was all that stuff you said in the coffee shop just crap? Do you not want me?!” Puppy dog eyes Tara used to call them and tell him how unfair it was to use them to get his own way. They were deadly weapons and he only brought out in cases of extreme emergency. Like now – when he wanted to fuck the guy he was pretty sure he was falling in love with and said guy was playing hard to get. Sometimes you just had to bring out the big guns..

The sudden weight of Spike barrelling into him made Xander laugh, and he tried manfully not to giggle as the smaller man somehow managed to lift him off his feet and carry him into the bedroom. Landing on the bed with a thud, he looked up as Spike began tearing off his uniform, a huge smile on his face and those gorgeous blue eyes smiling down at Xander.

“Xander, I - “

“We don't need words Spike. I've had the words before – I'm much more interested in deeds, you know?! You are a honourable man – I knew it before I knew you were a cop, and nothing that's happened since has changed my view. Just – not got much faith in words, 'k?” Suddenly solemn, he hoped that Spike would understand. This could be the start of something pretty special but he didn't want to dive into it without thinking – his history with men made him realise he needed to hold onto himself in any relationship he had. Danny had used the words a lot but he'd never shown Xander love, not the way Spike had in their one night. He didn't trust the words, not any more.

Crawling up the bed towards him, eyes alight with desire and understanding, Spike hovered over him, bridging his body. Hands touching him, tracing all over his skin as his clothes were removed slowly and surely. And then he was naked, Spike's eyes wandering all over him, smooth, cool hands travelling up and down his body and finding all those places that made him shiver, arch and moan.

“Want you, love. So much. Wanna show you – can I? Can I show you?”

“Oh yeah, Spike, show me!”

He was young and his future was unknown, but right here, right now he was where, and with who, he wanted to be.

* * *

F1N 

* * *


End file.
